


Изгнанники (The Exiles)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Dragonriders of Pern - Computer Game (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Седьмое Прохождение. Перн оправляется после очередной эпидемии. Предводители решают, что в Форте недостаточно всадников, чтобы вылетать на боевые падения, и поэтому предлагают временному лидеру Д'кору принять гостей из других Вейров. Однако судьба складывается так, что сперва Д'кор теряет лидерство в Вейре, а затем вместе с товарищами по боевому крылу становится изгнанником. Всадники лишаются принадлежности к какому-либо Вейру и вынуждены отправиться на далёкий южный остров, где им предстоит либо прожить всю жизнь, либо найти способ вернуть утраченное доверие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изгнанники (The Exiles)

**Author's Note:**

> написано как постканон игры Dragonriders of Pern 2001 года  
> Art: Natalya-Ru

Пролог

Во Вселенной есть множество миров. Мириады звёзд солнцами светят десяткам и сотням планет. Где-то буйствует жизнь; иные миры мертвы. И есть среди этих миров один, особенный. Там люди впервые вступили в симбиоз с разумной формой местной жизни. Этот мир - планета Перн, что вращается вокруг звезды Ракбет - напомнил человечеству родную Землю, ту, какой она была до господства технической цивилизации. Те, кто отринул галактические войны, кто покинул загрязнённую родную планету и решился на небывалый полёт к Перну, дали клятву никогда не испортить этот мир.

Большинство колонистов сдержали эту клятву. Те же, кто пытался восстать, понесли свою кару. Перн зажил в мире и спокойствии; многие люди запечатляли местных огнедышащих ящериц, оказавшихся почти разумными. Так человечество впервые познало радость жизни в симбиозе.

Но вот случилась беда. Странная планета, на которую обращали внимание разве что специалисты по астрономии, приблизилась к Перну. У пришелицы, названной Алой Звездой за её кроваво-красный цвет, оказалась неправильная орбита, не зависящая от других планет системы Ракбета. Раз в двести лет Алая Звезда проходила мимо Перна, до этого побывав в облаке Оорта - области космического мусора рядом с системой Ракбета. Среди прочего мусора, что эта планета захватывала с собой, были Нити - неразумные организмы, пожирающие любую органику. Каждый раз, как Алая Звезда проходила мимо Перна, Нити падали на планету смертоносным потоком.

Первые потери привели колонистов в ужас; приняв Падение Нитей за обычный дождь, погибли многие достойные люди. И лишь храбрые маленькие дракончики встали на защиту людей, выдыхая пламя, сжигавшее Нити. Увидев невероятный бой в небесах, люди возблагодарили своих защитников. И тогда появилась идея создать новый вид, который помог бы людям в борьбе с Нитями. Проведя невиданный доселе эксперимент, генетик колонистов Китти Пинг добилась потрясающего результата: из маленьких ящерок ей удалось вывести огромных драконов. Вылупившись из яиц, драконы тут же находили себе пару на всю жизнь среди обладавших экстрасенсорными способностями людей. Так появились всадники - те, кто поклялся вместе с новорождёнными драконами защищать Перн.

Следующие пятьдесят Оборотов - так на Перне стали называть годы - всадники мужественно защищали родную планету. Тем не менее колонисты вынужденно переселились с благодатного и тёплого Южного континента в надёжно защищавшие от Нитей пещеры Северного. Обустроенные под жилище пещеры назвали холдами; для Всадников же нашлось особое жильё - и в потухших кратерах вулканов появились первые Вейры.

Всадники стали настоящими героями, и следующие двести Оборотов без Падений всё равно оставались в почёте. А потом снова защищали Перн от угрозы Нитей...

Так прошло чуть более полутора тысяч Оборотов. Забылась Земля, равно как и на Земле давно уже забыли про далёкий сектор галактики, где располагался Ракбет. Многое стёрлось из памяти перинитов, переживших почти семь Прохождений и несколько эпидемий.

И вот, в самом конце Седьмого Прохождения Алой Звезды, на Перне разразилась новая смертоносная эпидемия, унёсшая жизни многих тысяч людей. Отличие её от прошлого Великого Мора заключалось в том, что эпидемия носила явно направленный характер, а значит, была кем-то подстроена. Д'кор, бронзовый всадник Форт Вейра, заподозрил неладное, когда обнаружил, что в основном гибнут всадники его Вейра, а также те жители Холдов Иста и Форт, что по какой-либо причине заразились болезнью. И Д'кор начал собственное расследование, которое привело его на далёкий южный остров Йерне, давным-давно покинутый предками. Однако именно оттуда сперва на Исту, а потом и в Форт Вейр и Форт-Холд пришла болезнь. Благодаря содействию отшельника по имени Леар, попавшего на Йерне после кораблекрушения, Д'кор сумел обнаружить древний храм и руины холда, к которым некто пристроил тюремное помещение. Так Д'кор узнал о бунте всадников зелёных и синих драконов, несогласных с политикой Предводителей Вейров. Эти всадники захотели свободы и основали здесь собственный Вейр, а также использовали древние помещения под холд для пленных людей с Исты, ставших рабами владельца холда. Попав в тюрьму как шпион, Д'кор выяснил у пленников всё это, а также то, что один из них по принуждению создал отраву, которая и стала причиной эпидемии. Владелец этого холда намеренно пытался заразить именно всадников Форт Вейра, а жители холдов стали жертвами лишь по случайности. С трудом освободившись из тюрьмы, Д'кор наконец встретил зачинщика всех горестных событий. Каково же было удивление всадника, когда он увидел перед собой друга детства, Роса, которого отправили в Цех целителей после того, как именно Д'кор, а не он, Запечатлел дракона! Оказалось, что эпидемия - это месть Роса за то, что он так и не стал всадником и опозорил свою семью. И Рос ничуть не гнушался убийствами ни в чем не повинных людей ради этой мести...

'Ищи лекарство там же, где и заразу', - именно этим правилом руководствовался Д'кор. Рос сбежал, как только увидел, что на помощь Д'кору летят всадники других Вейров. А Д'кор, прежде чем упасть без сил от настигнувшей и его болезни, успел передать всадникам рецепт излечения, который он нашёл ранее.

Д'кор и остальные вскоре выздоровели, Рос был схвачен и отдан на съедение Нитям, а Форт Вейр обрёл новую Госпожу вместо той, что погибла в самые первые дни мора. Всё шло к тому, что Д'кор и бывшая арфистка Килими станут во главе Форт Вейра. Но бунт Роса и некоторых всадников оказался только началом грядущих изменений, спустя двести с лишним Оборотов приведших к тому, что всадники Т'рон и Т'кул, хоть и отправились вместе с всадницей Лессой в будущее, в душе своей всё равно сохранили прошлое, а с ним - и диктатуру всадников над владельцами холдов...

 

Глава первая

 

Первое после эпидемии собрание Предводителей решили провести в Форт Вейре. Д'кор отметил про себя, что время назначили ближе к вечеру, а это означало: вождь Бендена, обычно энергичный и зачастую не соглашающийся с другими, будет слишком утомлён, чтобы спорить, ведь по его времени уже наступит ночь. Видимо, остальные Предводители решили твёрдо стоять на своём, когда будут принимать решение относительно Форта. Д'кор временно был лидером Вейра, но по традиции мог стать Предводителем только после брачного полёта. Однако молодая золотая королева ещё по меньшей мере два с половиной Оборота будет созревать для первого брачного полёта, а Вейру нужен был лидер сейчас, ведь Падения Нитей ещё не закончились.

Д'кор не особо тешил себя надеждой, что он останется у власти, да и не особо рвался к ней, но при этом он был против вмешательства извне, что наверняка предложат Предводители Плоскогорья и Телгара - С'кул и М'рон старались всюду иметь 'своих' людей. Слово Д'кора на собрании вряд ли что решало, однако он решил всё равно настаивать на том, что Форт Вейр - самый древний на Перне и его всадники вполне способны справиться своими силами.

Снаружи раздался приветственный трубный клич прибывшего дракона, и Зент тут же сообщил своему всаднику: 'Керит и Ф'тай прибыли первыми'. Д'кор хмыкнул про себя: Предводитель Бендена, несмотря на поздний для него час, прибыл самым первым, показывая тем самым остальным, какую промашку они допустили, назначив не самое удобное для него время.

Вскоре Ф'тай, статный всадник сорока Оборотов от роду, вошёл в Комнату Совета, где его тут же приветствовал Д'кор. Вождь Бендена отличался силой и ростом, однако все знали, что и умом его природа тоже не обделила. Его тактика во время Падений приносила свои плоды - раненых в Бендене всегда оказывалось меньше, чем в других Вейрах.

Едва прибыв, Ф'тай хитро подмигнул своими желтоватыми глазами Д'кору и произнёс с усмешкой:

\- Жаль, что твоё слово пока не имеет силы. Уверен, что ты назначил бы более удачное время.

Д'кор лишь сдержанно кивнул. В этот момент затрубили ещё два дракона: прибыли Б'дар и Жинт из Исты, а также К'вир и Чегат из Айгена. 'Но где же остальные инициаторы собрания?' - удивился про себя Д'кор. Предводители южных Вейров уже успели пройти в Комнату Совета и, поприветствовав Д'кора и Ф'тая, расположиться на стульях. Вождь Бендена нетерпеливо мерил комнату шагами, расхаживая из одного её конца в другой. Д'кор заметил, что Ф'тай с трудом подавил зевок. По всей видимости, М'рон и С'кул специально опаздывали, чтобы не дать Предводителю Бендена возможности быстро соображать и реагировать на их предложения.

Наконец спустя несколько минут, снаружи донеслись кличи драконов - сразу три. Предводители недоумённо переглянулись.

\- Три? Мы ждём кого-то ещё? - нервно произнёс самый молодой из них, К'вир.

\- Не знаю, в чём там дело, но вместе с Диатом и Резекатом прибыл ещё и Кыргат, - вставил Б'дар и не преминул заметить укоризненно: - Мог бы спросить у своего дракона, кто прилетел.

Лицо молодого Предводителя вспыхнуло, и Ф'тай поспешил сделать примиряющий жест. Д'кор же подумал про себя, что Б'дар специально провоцирует собравшихся, чтобы эмоции мешали здравому размышлению. Впрочем, мысли о поведении вечно вздорного истанца, который отнюдь не был доволен вмешательством Д'кора и других всадников во время эпидемии, сменились предположениями, почему вместе с Диатом, бронзовым С'кула, и Резекатом М'рона прибыл ещё один дракон. Д'кор досадовал на себя из-за того, что никак не мог вспомнить имя всадника Кыргата, хотя вроде бы знал поимённо всех бронзовых в каждом Вейре. Естественно, вслух он не рискнул задавать подобный вопрос - ещё не хватало показать свою оплошность перед Б'даром!

Спустя ещё несколько минут трое новоприбывших вошли в Комнату Совета. Спутник М'рона и С'кула оказался очень молод, на вид Оборотов восемнадцать, не больше. Он робко глядел на собравшихся и постоянно оборачивался на М'рона, взглядом ища у него поддержки. 'Что это за послушная их воле кукла?' - тщательно скрывая презрение, подумал Д'кор. Тем временем С'кул взял один из стульев в углу комнаты и придвинул его к столу с противоположной от сидящих стороны, показав пареньку, чтобы тот усаживался.

\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, обстоятельства вынудили нас задержаться, - вкрадчивым голосом произнёс С'кул и, заметив недоумение на лице К'вира, добавил: - Вы, конечно же, ещё не знаете всадника Кыргата, Л'гила, но теперь он - новый Предводитель Телгара. Несколько часов назад неожиданно для всех старшая королева Вейра поднялась в брачный полёт, и молодой Кыргат, впервые участвуя, сумел её догнать.

\- Я, конечно же, чту традиции, - подхватил М'рон, - и передал власть, но, поскольку Л'гил ещё молод и неопытен, то буду наставлять его в делах, касающихся руководством Вейра. Поэтому мы оба прибыли на это собрание от Телгара. Ещё раз приносим извинения, Л'гилу нужно было время, чтобы осознать произошедшее.

По всей видимости, это требовалось и К'виру с Б'даром, которые несколько настороженно смотрели на нового Предводителя Телгара. Ф'тай и Д'кор предпочли промолчать и скрыть свои чувства.

\- Что ж, не будем терять более время, - Предводитель Бендена специально выделил последнее слово, - и приступим к Собранию.

Насколько можно было судить по растерянному лицу Л'гила, во время беседы Предводителей он собирался молчать и ориентироваться только на слова М'рона и С'кула. Те, в свою очередь, выжидающе посмотрели на Д'кора, и он понял: несмотря на то, что пока не может участвовать в голосовании, на правах хозяина ему придётся начинать Собрание.

\- Первый и главный пункт повестки Собрания - помощь Вейрам, наиболее пострадавшим во время эпидемии, а именно - Исте и Форту.

\- Мой Вейр не нуждается в помощи, - покачал головой Б'дар. - В Исте погибло не так много всадников, и не было никаких предателей, организовавших эпидемию, - после этих слов он мрачно воззрился на Д'кора, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот ни в чём не виноват.

\- Значит, перейдём сразу к Форту, - подхватил М'рон. - Насколько мне известно, все командиры крыльев погибли, а новых назначений вы, Д'кор, временно, - он сделал нарочитую паузу, - взяв на себя руководство Вейром, пока ещё не делали?

\- Нет, я специально ждал этого собрания. Если вам интересно, я могу огласить список тех, кто может стать лидерами каждого из крыльев Форта.

\- Но ведь у вас в Вейре осталось мало бронзовых всадников? И ваш бывший Предводитель, В'кай, где он? - спросил С'кул.

\- Он сам передал мне свои полномочия, поскольку почувствовал усталость. В данный момент он отдыхает в безопасном месте на том южном острове, который использовался заговорщиками.

Б'дар ничего не сказал, но при этом неодобрительно посмотрел на Д'кора. Тот передал свой список С'кулу и М'рону. Те мельком глянули на имена всадников, и М'рон тут же заметил:

\- Насколько я вижу, у вас не хватает бронзовых, и вы решили назначить лидерами всадников коричневых? - Дождавшись ответного кивка Д'кора, он продолжил: - Это идёт вразрез с традициями Вейров, поэтому я считаю, что Форт нуждается в поддержке остальных. В Телгаре и Плоскогорье есть много бронзовых всадников, которые хотели бы попробовать свои силы как лидеры крыльев.

\- В Исте все бронзовые заняты, - тут же добавил Б'дар.

\- Айген готов помочь, если понадобится, - сказал К'вир.

\- Бенден считает, что Форт вполне способен обойтись своими силами, - ознакомившись со списком, произнёс Ф'тай. - Упомянутые здесь всадники коричневых достаточно опытны, чтобы вести крылья в бой с Нитями.

\- И тем не менее, поддержка Форту нужна, - заявил С'кул. - Во-первых, нельзя нарушать традиции, а во-вторых, во время Падений всадники могут быть ранены, а их в Форте не так уж много осталось. Если все наши Вейры могут выставить в бой по пять-шесть крыльев, то сейчас в Форте сколько?

\- Три неполных, - вздохнув, был вынужден признаться Д'кор.

\- Тогда, если я ещё не разучился считать, ваш Вейр нуждается в пополнении не только бронзовыми всадниками, - с презрением посмотрев на Ф'тая, добавил С'кул.

Д'кор и Предводитель Бендена с трудом сдержали порыв гнева и промолчали.

\- А это, в свою очередь, значит, что Форту нужно будет просить у остальных Вейров поддержки, - продолжил С'кул.

\- Нет, мы намерены справляться, пока Коранта не поднимется в полёт, - ответил Д'кор.

\- И когда же это произойдёт - к концу Прохождения? - съязвил Б'дар.

\- Принимать бронзовых ещё куда не шло, но остальных? - с сомнением в голосе спросил Ф'тай. - Бенден по-прежнему считает, что Форт как самый древний Вейр вполне способен справиться без сторонней помощи.

\- Ну а мы так не думаем, - отрезал М'рон. Ф'тай явно хотел напомнить ему, что тот больше не является Предводителем, но снова вмешался С'кул:

\- Даже если Форт не примет новых всадников из других Вейров, он всё равно нуждается в обновлении. Поскольку Коранта ещё молода, то предлагаю альтернативу: возьмите младшую из трёх королев Плоскогорья. Ливута со дня на день войдёт в брачную пору, а у нас на Площадке Рождений и без этого зреют сразу две кладки, и обе королевы не очень-то охотно уступят место младшей.

По лицу Ф'тая было понятно, что он возмущён подобным предложением, и Д'кор почувствовал: ещё немного - и Предводитель Бендена выскажет всё, что он думает о Вейре Плоскогорье с его перенаселённостью, ставшей в последние Обороты притчей во языцех.

\- Что ж, одна королева, возможно, нам не доставит столько хлопот, как много незнакомых всадников, - торопливо произнёс Д'кор, чувствуя, что совершает большую ошибку. - Тогда, по традиции, Предводитель определится во время её брачного полёта. Предлагаю проголосовать.

\- Я хотел бы напомнить всем, что Д'кор пока не может выступать 'за' или 'против', - вставил М'рон.

\- Равно как и ты, - не удержавшись, вставил Ф'тай.

\- Разумеется, - с усмешкой кивнул бывший Предводитель Телгара. - Я целиком полагаюсь на Л'гила.

Паренёк, до того всё время молчавший, вынужден был произнести дрожащим не то дискантом, не то фальцетом (Д'кор заметил, что у Л'гила не по возрасту всё ещё идёт процесс ломки голоса):

\- Думаю, что ещё одна королева не будет лишней для Форта.

\- Ну а я против подобного вмешательства извне, - без обиняков вставил Ф'тай, показав Л'гилу, чего стоят его слова, наверняка внушённые старшими. С'кул, конечно же, высказался 'за', равно как и Б'дар. Все взглянули на К'вира, который, поколебавшись, всё же сказал:

\- Эпидемия слишком уж сократила численность Форта. Я за предложение С'кула.

Предводитель Бендена только вздохнул, равно как и Д'кор. Оба чувствовали, что решение приняли давно и без них, и это может повлечь за собой не самые приятные последствия.

\- Что ж, тогда временным Предводителем Форта останется Д'кор до тех пор, пока Ливута не поднимется в брачный полёт, - подвёл черту С'кул.

\- Открытый брачный полёт, - неожиданно уточнил Л'гил.

\- Что, желаешь быть Предводителем сразу в двух Вейрах? - усмехнулся Ф'тай. - Такого не бывало никогда.

\- Но в его предложении есть разумное зерно, - встрял Б'дар, явно не желавший, чтобы Д'кор остался Предводителем Форта. - Конечно, драконы других Предводителей не будут участвовать в полёте, но почему бы не дать шанс всем желающим? Также предлагаю голосовать.

И в этом голосовании, равно как и минуту назад, большинство высказалось 'за' при одном 'против' от Ф'тая. Даже К'вир поддержал идею с открытым брачным полётом, поскольку рассчитывал, что один из старших бронзовых всадников Айгена, претендующих на его место, перейдёт в Форт. Эта же причина заставила его одним из первых огласить имена бронзовых, которые переселятся из одного Вейра в другой.

После того как все формальности были соблюдены, а остальные, более мелкие вопросы разрешились единодушным согласием при голосовании, Собрание закончилось, и Предводители Вейров разошлись. Напоследок Ф'тай успел шепнуть Д'кору: 'Крепись' и, позёвывая, вышел следом за остальными.

 

Глава вторая  
За следующие два дня Д'кор раз сто успел пожалеть о принятом решении. Ладно ещё бронзовые, прибывшие из Айгена - они хотя бы вели себя прилично и не начали тут же командовать другими, как это сделали Л'гат из Плоскогорья и Д'век из Телгара. Эти двое потребовали себе самые удобно обставленные вейры, а также немедленного назначения командирами крыльев. Поморщившись, Д'кор выполнил их просьбу, но намеренно поставил их командовать вторым и третьим крылом, определив айгенцев им в помощники. Л'гат и Д'век долго ворчали из-за этого, но Д'кор твёрдо заявил, что намерен вести в бой крыло альфа до тех пор, пока не определится Предводитель.

Больше всего неприятностей доставила Тейга, всадница Ливуты. Она сразу же заселилась в королевский вейр, дав младшей Госпоже Килими понять, что та туда никогда не попадёт. И вообще презрительно относилась к золотой всаднице Форта, заявив, что арфистка не может властвовать над Вейром. Помимо всего, Тейга пыталась в первую же ночь заманить Д'кора к себе в постель, а когда тот наотрез отказался, поджала губки. Впрочем, её расстройство длилось недолго - сначала её посетил Л'гат, а на следующую ночь и Д'век. Обществу этой низкорослой брюнетки Д'кор предпочёл Литу, всадницу зелёной Натоты.

Их отношения держались не только на взаимной симпатии, но и определённом уважении друг к другу. Лита, одна из немногих зелёных всадниц Вейра, зачастую давала весьма ценные советы перед Падением: они с быстрой и манёвренной Натотой выработали свою тактику и втайне гордились тем, что В'кай, бывший Предводитель, одобрил её. Благодаря Лите зелёные и голубые драконы стали получать меньше ран, уничтожая при этом больше Нитей.

Сама девушка уважала Д'кора не только за то, что он являлся бронзовым всадником, прошедшим путь от помощника командира крыла до временно исполняющего обязанности Предводителя Вейра. Скорее, её привлекали личные качества - честность, прямота, смелость, любознательность, тяга к приключениям, своеобразный романтизм. В постели он был нежен и чуток, стараясь доставить удовольствие не только себе, но и ей.

Прошедшей ночью Д'кора и Литу сблизило то, что они оба повздорили с новоприбывшими. Как выяснилось, Д'век уже успел высказаться нелестно о тактике, придуманной Литой, но Д'кор заявил, что ничего менять не собирается, и на следующем Падении новым всадникам придётся подстраиваться под манёвры зелёных и голубых. Они спорили по этому поводу минут двадцать, пока не вмешался Шовут, бронзовый Д'века, заявивший, что он одобряет подобную тактику. Неудивительно, что Д'кор и Лита после ужина уединились в вейре зелёной. Сначала они жаловались друг другу на вздорное поведение новоприбывших, а потом Д'кор, желая утешить Литу, поцеловал её, и потом им слова уже не понадобились. Оба страстно любили друг друга, но надо же было такому случиться, что их сексуальное влечение на следующее утро подстегнуло Натоту, и её шкура засверкала изумрудными оттенками!

Зент, увидев это, тут же расправил крылья, давая всем понять, что он собирается не просто лететь за Натотой, а обязательно её догнать. Напрасно Д'кор пытался вразумить бронзового, советуя поберечь силы перед полётом Ливуты. Зент лишь фыркнул и заявил: 'Та ещё неизвестно когда поднимется, а сейчас мне нужно не беречь силы, а показать остальным бронзовым, что они мне не соперники. Тебе нравится Лита, а мне - Натота, и сегодня мы все будем вместе'.

После такого смелого высказывания Д'кор перестал спорить с Зентом и с любовью посмотрел на Литу, которая сейчас вытянулась в струнку, тщательно контролируя свою зелёную и не давая ей набивать брюхо мясом. Рядом появились другие всадники Форта, которые приветствовали Д'кора и с улыбкой говорили о том, что их драконы, конечно, примут участие в полёте, но все уже знают о том, кто победит.

Однако выяснилось, что осведомлены о том, что Зент почти всегда догонял Натоту, далеко не все. Д'кор заметил, что на карнизе своего вейра расправляет крылья Шовут, а вскоре среди всадников, окруживших Литу, появился и Д'век, с нехорошей усмешкой посмотревший на остальных. 'Не волнуйся, - произнёс Зент, - Шовут, конечно, сильный бронзовый, но он не знает тех хитростей, на которые способна Натота, лишь бы её не догнал нежеланный партнёр. Зато я их знаю'. После таких слов Д'кор, заволновавшийся при появлении Д'века, успокоился и подмигнул Лите, чтобы она тоже не волновалась.

В этот момент Натота подняла морду и посмотрела на бронзовых, коричневых и голубых драконов, решивших бросить ей вызов. Взгляд Литы тут же стал невидящим; в этот момент она сливалась со своей зелёной, становясь ею. Натота сильным, быстрым движением поднялась в небо и тотчас же устремилась как можно выше; остальные драконы замешкались и не сразу взлетели следом. Первые несколько минут зелёная просто наслаждалась вольным полётом, быстрой стрелой несясь над пиками Форта, с лёгкостью вылавливая восходящие потоки и поднимаясь всё выше. Её шкура, ставшая ярко-изумрудной, манила к себе преследователей, но не все из них смогли выдержать быстрый темп, заданный резвой Натотой. Вскоре несколько голубых и коричневых отстали и вернулись в Вейр; а Натота уже неслась над Форт-Холдом, устремляясь всё дальше, к манящему своей бескрайней голубизной морю.

Один за другим преследователи выбивались из сил и прекращали погоню; оказавшись над водными просторами, Натота сделала вираж, чтобы увидеть преследователей. Остались только два бронзовых - Шовут и Зент. Конечно, зелёная была польщена таким вниманием, но обоим драконам ещё предстоит доказать, что они достойны её! Натота рванулась ещё дальше и выше, и в этот момент Д'кору пришлось сильно поволноваться: зелёная так рванулась вперёд, что Зент немного отстал от неё и летящего чуть впереди Шовута. Тот сразу воспользовался заминкой и с удвоенной мощью понёсся за Натотой, стараясь поднырнуть под неё и неожиданно подловить зелёную. Однако та вовремя заметила манёвр Шовута и ловко изменила направление полёта. Бронзовый пронёсся мимо, а Зент, увидевший неудачу соперника, собрался с силами и полетел наперерез Натоте. С минуту она ещё пыталась оторваться, но Зент воспользовался одним из воздушных потоков и оказался над зелёной. Мгновение - и они уже летят вместе, постепенно снижая скорость и поддерживая друг друга взмахами крыльев. Шовут, разочарованно рявкнув, ушёл в Промежуток, чтобы вскоре появиться над Форт Вейром. А зелёная и бронзовый, сплетясь, парили над морем, наслаждаясь каждым мигом объединившего их полёта...

  
Art Natalya-Ru "Dragon and him girlfriend". Zenth, Natoth, Coranth

Придя в себя, Д'кор обнаружил, что он в объятиях Литы; всадница победно улыбнулась ему и, не обращая внимания на остальных всадников, начавших расходиться по вейрам, предложила Д'кору провести остаток дня вместе. Конечно же, он, всё ещё во власти эмоционального подъёма Зента, сразу согласился. Единственным, кто попытался нарушить их идиллию, оказался Д'век, бросивший сквозь зубы:

\- Сегодня твой дракон победил, но мы посмотрим, что будет, когда поднимется Ливута.

Д'кор и Лита сделали вид, что не обратили внимания на его слова. Остальные всадники ничуть не удивились, что Д'век тут же направился в королевский вейр к Тейге, королева которой только что вернулась. Обычно золотые не обращали внимания на полёты зелёных, но не Ливута, которая злилась не столько сама по себе, сколько из-за ярости своей всадницы. Тейге очень не понравилось, что два бронзовых, которые могут скоро полететь за Ливутой, отправились следом за какой-то зелёной. Впрочем, золотую всадницу вскоре 'утешил' Д'век, решивший снять сексуальную напряжённость после брачного полёта.

Однако обеим парам недолго пришлось наслаждаться обществом друг друга. На днях предстояло Падение, и все всадники нуждались в тренировке, ведь нужно было привыкнуть к новым командирам. И это удалось далеко не всем. В крыле Л'гата быстро обнаружилась несогласованность в действиях, а Д'век, несколько рассеянный после визита к Тейге, зазевался и тут же был обмотан 'Нитями' - верёвками, которые сбрасывали младшие всадники сверху. Д'кору и Лите удалось избежать подобного позора: и они сами, и Зент с Натотой действовали сосредоточенно, хотя и с излишним азартом, вызванным успешным брачным полётом.

В отличие от других новоприбывших бронзовых всадников, айгенцам удалось наладить взаимопонимание со всадниками вверенных им крыльев, и Д'кор, не обращая внимания на недовольство Д'века, тут же повысил обоих до командиров. Л'гат, конечно, выразил несогласие с тем, что стал всего лишь заместителем командира крыла, но интересы Вейра перед Падением были важнее лишних амбиций.

\- Ну ничего, недолго тебе командовать осталось, - со злостью произнёс Д'век после тренировки, сбрасывая с лётной амуниции оставшиеся на нём верёвки. Д'кор лишь пожал плечами. Всадники его крыла поддерживали своего командира, и оставалось надеяться на то, что Зент сможет столь же успешно догнать и королеву - а уж Тейгу удастся как-нибудь приструнить. С этими мыслями Д'кор снова направился после тренировки в вейр Литы - оба чувствовали, что им просто необходимо снять эмоциональное напряжение.

 

Глава третья

Ещё через два дня Форт Вейру предстояло отразить Падение над Южным Боллом и окрестностями. Д'кор провёл ряд инструктажей и тренировок, чтобы добиться большей согласованности в действиях всадников. Благодаря опытным всадникам из Айгена, особенно Т'киру, командиру беты, боевые крылья стали действовать эффективнее. Поэтому накануне Падения Д'кор был уверен в том, что обойдётся без серьёзных ранений. Но вот чего он никак не ожидал, так это решения Тейги присоединиться к отражению атаки. Золотая всадница заявила о своей готовности вылететь против Нитей на последнем сборе командиров крыльев.

\- Прошу прощения, Тейга, но Ливута скоро войдёт в брачную пору, стоит ли так рисковать? - спросил Д'кор. - Тебе придётся сложно, ведь Коранта ещё не выросла и не сможет помочь.

\- Я отлично управляюсь с огнемётом, а в случае крайней опасности Ливута тут же уйдёт Промежутком в Форт Вейр, - произнеся это, Тейга упрямо поджала губы.

\- Надеюсь, это никак не скажется на будущем брачном полёте? - встрял Д'век.

\- Наоборот, придаст Ливуте сил. После боевых вылетов она чувствует себя намного бодрее, - торопливо выпалила Тейга и взмахом руки прервала дальнейшие расспросы. - Завтра мы вылетаем вместе со всем Вейром, как и положено будущей Госпоже и старшей королеве.

После такого заявления всем стало понятно, что спорить бесполезно. Поэтому на следующий день Ливута вылетела в бой вместе с другими драконами, естественно, держась ниже всех, чтобы перехватить пропущенные Нити. Крылья выстроились над Форт Вейром в боевой порядок, и Д'кор через Зента передал всем необходимые координаты.

Леденящее дыхание Промежутка вскоре сменилось тёплым утренним солнцем над мысом Южный Болл. Совсем рядом раскинулось море, волнами разбивающееся о прибрежные скалы, над которыми и появились драконы. Вдалеке над водной гладью уже видна была серебристая дымка Нитей. Жители окрестных холдов были предупреждены о Падении, а в море смертоносные организмы никому не угрожали - они тонули и тут же попадали в пасти к голодным рыбам. Но бриз сносил фронт Падения всё ближе к берегу, и потому всадники поспешили достать огненный камень и скормить первую порцию драконам.

Несколько напряжённых минут - и вот Нити уже совсем рядом. Драконы рванулись в бой навстречу древнему врагу, соблюдая порядок в крыльях. Голубые и зелёные держались чуть ниже и по сторонам, а в центре каждого крыла летели бронзовые и коричневые. Д'кор глянул вниз и увидел там золотой проблеск - Тейга и Ливута готовились подстраховать. Снова посмотрев вперёд, Д'кор постарался не думать о вздорном поведении золотой всадницы, а сосредоточиться вместо этого на бое. Зент одним из первых выдохнул пламя, уничтожив солидный клубок Нитей; справа и слева тоже видны были вспышки огня. Зент не только участвовал в бое сам, но и передавал своему всаднику необходимую информацию о других драконах: 'Натота сделала крутой вираж и сожгла Нити, которые отнесло в сторону ветром. Крыло бета сместилось влево. Шовут немного замешкался, но поддержал манёвр. Пока никто не пропускает Нити'.

Характер каждого Падения всегда зависел от погодных условий. Сейчас, при ярком солнце и лёгком ветре, драконы легко справлялись со своей задачей, уничтожая как огромные клубки Нитей, так и отдельно падающие пряди. У Тейги практически не было возможности вступить в бой: всё-таки крыльям удалось натренироваться достаточно для того, чтобы действовать слаженно.

Постепенно море скрылось вдали: фронт Падения сместился к предгорьям Болла, где располагались несколько мелких холдов. Здесь, по прошествии часа с начала боя, некоторые драконы и всадники начали утрачивать бдительность - слишком спокойное начало Падения заставило их расслабиться. Зент исправно докладывал Д'кору о тех, кто пропускал Нити, и что другие драконы сжигали прорвавшегося было врага. 'Передай им, пусть усилят бдительность', - посоветовал Д'кор. Один раз всё-таки Нити были упущены и полетели прямо на сады местного холда - здесь выращивали вкусные и питательные фрукты. Но Зент тут же сообщил, что волноваться за сады не следует: Тейга выжгла Нити огнемётом, а её Ливута сделала замечание двум голубым драконам из крыла гамма.

Д'кор покачал головой, предчувствуя, что в роли Госпожи Тейга будет ещё более властной. Но размышлять было некогда: прямо на них летел очередной клубок Нитей, и Зент, отклонившись вправо, выжег их так, чтобы не повредить себе и летящим рядом драконам. Д'кор поспешил дать бронзовому очередную порцию огненного камня: Нити падали всё большими скоплениями. Впрочем, всадник знал: если отразить эту атаку без потерь, потом будет легче, так как количество Нитей будет уменьшаться.

Хвала Первому Яйцу, обошлось без серьёзных ранений. Только один коричневый дракон не сразу ушёл в Промежуток от падающих на него Нитей и повредил себе кончик крыла. Но Вейр справился с самой опасной частью Падения, и последний час, когда сражение шло уже над самим Южным Боллом, прошёл без каких-либо треволнений.

Сразу, как только поток Нитей иссяк, Д'кор дал команду лидерам крыльев снижаться, а остальным - возвращаться в Вейр. При этом он с удивлением отметил, что Тейга и Ливута остались вместе с ним и айгенцами. Но формально придраться было не к чему: ведь золотая всадница тоже командир королевского крыла, пусть даже состоящего из одного дракона.

В Южном Болле удалось быстро организовать работу наземных команд, и потому Д'кор поручил айгенцам реагировать на поступающие сообщения, хотя и был уверен в том, что они не пропустили ни единой Нити. Сам же он решил отправиться в малый холд, которому принадлежал фруктовый сад - там проверка требовалась в первую очередь. Как ни странно, с ним вместе вызвалась лететь Тейга. Д'кор передёрнул плечами, полагая, что она снова начнёт к нему приставать с интимными предложениями. Однако выяснилось, что у Тейги совсем другие планы.

Едва они приземлились, золотая всадница решительным шагом двинулась в холд. Д'кор поспешил следом за ней, терзаемый недобрыми предчувствиями. Но сначала всё шло нормально: они встретились с местным управляющим, договорились с ним об организации наземных команд, выбрали гонцов из числа скороходов местной станции... Ничто не предвещало конфликта, пока в гостиной не появилась жена управляющего, по мнению Д'кора, слишком нарядная. На её шее красовалось чудесное бирюзовое ожерелье, которое Тейга с завистью принялась рассматривать.

\- Надеюсь, это ненадолго. Наземные команды вряд ли что-то найдут, всадники Вейра действовали слаженно, - разговаривал с управляющим Д'кор, но Тейга его перебила:

\- Кроме одного случая, когда два голубых упустили несколько Нитей. Ваши сады могли превратиться в пустыню, если б я не вылетела на Падение и не воспользовалась огнемётом!

Д'кор нахмурился. 'Зачем выносить сор из Вейра? Холдеры не должны знать о том, что кто-то из всадников оплошал. Да ещё и себя выпячивает, чего она этим добивается?' - размышлял всадник. Впрочем, Тейга, слишком прямолинейная, чтобы хитрить, тут же раскрыла свой замысел.

\- Ваш холд должен благодарить меня за это. Как насчёт небольшого поощрения, чтобы подчеркнуть красоту Госпожи Вейра? - она недвусмысленно посмотрела на жену управляющего. Та потупилась и замялась, равно как и её супруг. Д'кор поспешил вмешаться:

\- Тейга, этот холд исправно платит нам десятину, и они не обязаны отдавать нам что-то ещё.

Золотая всадница презрительно посмотрела на него и произнесла:

\- Но зачем им тут, в глуши, носить подобные украшения? Только подумай, как это прекрасное ожерелье смотрелось бы на мне... Этот холд мог бы гордиться таким подарком для Госпожи Вейра, которая на каждой Встрече будет хвалить управляющего и его жену за щедрость...

Тейга пустила в ход лесть, надеясь задобрить упрямых холдеров, но те лишь опасливо попятились. Глядя на то, как жена управляющего нервно теребит пальцами ожерелье, Д'кор догадался: оно ей дорого как память о каком-то событии.

\- Тейга, послушай, Вейр не вправе требовать такого от холдеров. Мы можем попросить мастера-горняка или ещё кого-нибудь, чтобы они изготовили для тебя не менее красивое ожерелье...

\- Пройдёт много времени, и ещё неизвестно, будет ли оно так же красиво. Я нигде не видела такой чистой бирюзы, - с этими словами Тейга алчно протянула руку к ожерелью, заставив женщину испуганно отпрянуть ещё дальше.

Сообразив, что уговоры не помогут, Д'кор произнёс с ледяным выражением:

\- Ты пока ещё не Госпожа Вейра, но даже будь ты ей, не имеешь никакого права требовать от холдеров что-то свыше десятины и простой благодарности.

Тейга посмотрела на него с ненавистью, но перестала тянуть руку к желанному ожерелью. С перекошенным от злости лицом всадница выпалила:

\- Но и ты не Предводитель! И, надеюсь, никогда им не станешь!

Не глядя более ни на Д'кора, ни на управляющего с женой, Тейга резким шагом вышла из холда, едва не сбив гонца, прибежавшего доложить, что ни одной Нити не обнаружено.

\- Прошу простить нашу будущую Госпожу Вейра, - преодолев застрявший в горле комок досады, сказал Д'кор. - Ей ещё предстоит научиться тактичности. Ожерелье оставьте у себя, но впредь не надевайте его при Тейге.

Управляющий малым холдом понимающе кивнул и вышел проводить всадника. Над ними в небе мелькнули крылья золотой Ливуты - и тут же исчезли.

\- Ещё раз примите мои извинения. Вейру достаточно присылаемой десятины, а украшения не входят в список жизненно необходимых вещей.

Д'кор пожал на прощание руку управляющего и, обуреваемый мрачными мыслями, взобрался на Зента. Даже если его бронзовый догонит Ливуту, сладить с Тейгой будет очень сложно.

...Никто не удивился, что ночь после Падения Д'кор снова провёл с Литой, а Тейга - с Д'веком...

 

Глава четвёртая

 

На следующее утро Д'кор запоздало осознал, что идти на конфликт с Тейгой не стоило; мало того, нужно было пересилить себя и провести со вздорной золотой всадницей хотя бы одну ночь. Выйдя на карниз вейра Литы, всадник застонал: в чаше Вейра сияла янтарно-жёлтым Ливута. Любвеобильность Д'века и настроение всадницы подстегнули золотую королеву, которая сейчас медленно шла к загону верров. Она специально не торопилась, ожидая, пока бронзовые почувствуют её стремление. Зент, только-только проснувшийся, с видимой неохотой отстранился от Натоты и слетел в чашу Вейра, где к нему тут же присоединились бронзовые Д'века и Л'гата, а также двух айгенцев.

Д'кор торопливо оделся и через внутренние коридоры, соединявшие вейр зелёной всадницы с Нижними Пещерами, спустился вниз. Он прекрасно понимал, что шансы победить сегодня очень малы: Зент устал после прошлого полёта и вчерашнего боевого вылета, Тейга и Ливута настроены против них, а тут ещё и Резекат, появившийся вместе с М'роном в небе над Вейром!

'Их позвал Шовут, - сообщил своему всаднику Зент. - Я, конечно, могу побороться с остальными драконами, но Резекат свеж и полон сил - у них в Вейре уже пять дней не было боевых вылетов. Не уверен, что смогу догнать Ливуту'.

'Э, друг, стоит ли с таким настроением вообще принимать участие в полёте?' - с грустью и заботой спросил Д'кор. 'Хотя бы ради того, чтобы кладка была хорошей - стоит. К тому же, я постараюсь взять если не силой, так хотя бы хитростью', - откликнулся Зент.

Резекат приземлился, и М'рон присоединился к бронзовым всадникам, которые окружили Тейгу кольцом. Всадница даже не смотрела на них; её глаза были полуприкрыты, так как всё её внимание сосредоточилось на Ливуте. Золотую королеву контролировать гораздо тяжелее, чем обычную зелёную самку. Д'кор отметил про себя, что разъярённая Ливута один раз даже зашипела, когда всадница запретила ей есть мясо верров. Золотым требовались женщины со стальной волей, а Тейга, судя по всему, оказалась слабохарактерной. Ей с трудом удалось удержать Ливуту, чтобы та не ела мясо; всадница даже закусила губу от напряжения.

Тем временем всадники оценивающе глядели друг на друга и бронзовых драконов, прикидывая, кто же из них станет сегодня Предводителем. Д'век держался самоуверенно и несколько вызывающе. Видимо, он вызвал М'рона, чтобы обеспечить хорошую кладку, ведь конкуренция обострялась, а значит, брачный полёт продлится дольше обычного. Но, судя по всему, Д'век нисколько не сомневался, что сегодня победит именно его Шовут. Выражение лица Л'гата было спесивым и даже несколько брезгливым: он явно презирал всех собравшихся вокруги не считал их достойными звания Предводителя. Айгенцы вели себя куда сдержаннее; на их лицах застыла затаённая надежда. М'рон выглядел совершенно расслабленным и и даже весело улыбался, словно он уже знал, каким будет исход брачного полёта. Д'кор стоял напряжённо, но старался выглядеть со стороны уверенным.

Тейга, бледная от напряжения, издала крик одновременно с Ливутой, бросающей вызов бронзовым. Королева напилась крови верров и взлетела. В отличие от Натоты, она не стала сразу набирать скорость и высоту, а заложила вираж вокруг чаши Вейра. Д'кор, даже слившись разумом с Зентом, неодобрительно качнул головой: если бы сейчас хоть один бронзовый изловчился, то брачный полёт закончился, едва начавшись, что предвещало малую кладку и непрочный союз. Но драконы, которые жаждали стремительного полёта, не поддались искушению покорить золотую королеву сразу. Они терпеливо выждали, когда Ливута выйдет из виража и поднимется выше. Как только золотая начала ускоряться, бронзовые рванулись со своих мест следом за ней.

Королева насмешливо крикнула и поднялась ещё выше, продолжая наращивать темп полёта. Бронзовые приняли вызов: каждый из них отставал не больше, чем на семь длин дракона. При этом драконы летели не следом друг за другом, а своеобразным полукольцом, чтобы не столкнуться и не дать пространства для манёвра золотой. Ливута продолжала лететь прямо, иногда перемещаясь чуть выше. Драконы неслись над хребтом Форта, и Зент почувствовал прилив сил, зная, что они скоро приблизятся к морю, где он сможет, ловко лавируя в прибрежных воздушных потоках, исхитриться и догнать золотую.

Но Ливута оказалась не так проста. Над морским холдом Форта, уже заметив, что преследователи собираются лететь над водной гладью, королева резко свернула на северо-запад, в сторону Руата. Почти все бронзовые быстро отреагировали на этот манёвр, успев повернуть следом за золотой; но дракон одного из айгенцев пролетел дальше в море и, попытавшись вернуться, попал сперва в нисходящий поток, а затем и вовсе не справился со встречным ветром, быстро теряя скорость. Разочарованно вскрикнув, он Промежутком вернулся в Вейр.

Остальные драконы продолжали брачный полёт, но не все выдерживали темп Ливуты. Бронзовый Л'гата отставал от основной группы преследователей всё больше и больше; он стремился догнать их из последних сил, но в один из моментов оказался настолько далеко позади, что не увидел золотой королевы и вынужден был оставить погоню.

А Ливута продолжала удивлять своими манёврами. Уже почти приблизившись к Руату, она повернула по ветру, снова возвращаясь к морю, на сей раз стремясь на северо-восток. В этот момент её едва не достиг Лекат, бронзовый Т'кира, летевший ближе всех к королеве. Но Ливута ловко ушла из-под него, сначала вниз, а затем резко вверх и в сторону, пользуясь очередным восходящим потоком. И вскоре после этой неудачи Лекат почувствовал, что слабеет и уже не может совершать сложных манёвров.

Когда королева всё же полетела над морским заливом, в очередной раз сделав неожиданный поворот - теперь на юг, - преследователей осталось трое: Шовут, Зент и Резекат. Последний, чувствуя себя явно сильнее соперников, сделал очередной рывок, оставив двух бронзовых позади. Поскольку и Шовут, и Зент недавно участвовали в другом брачном полёте, да ещё и в сражении с Нитями, то им становилось всё труднее поддерживать ускорение. А Ливута уже неслась высоко над морем, оставив берег позади. Шовут предпринял рывок, обгоняя Зента, но вырвался ненамного вперёд и потратил на это слишком много сил. Спустя минуту они уже снова летели на одинаковом расстоянии от Ливуты; а затем Шовут почувствовал усталость, почти перестал взмахивать крыльями и быстро отстал. Вскоре он вынужден был сдаться.

Теперь преследователей осталось только двое, и Ливута уже всерьёз задумалась о том, кого же из них выбрать. Настроение Тейги, не питавшей симпатий к Д'кору и Зенту, наверняка передалось королеве, к тому же Резекат летел ближе к ней, грозясь в любую минуту достигнуть золотую. Пришло время Зенту пойти на хитрость и заложить вираж чуть в сторону, выискивая попутный ветер и восходящие потоки. Конечно, манёвр рискованный, но это был единственный шанс опередить полного сил Резеката и догнать Ливуту. Зенту удалось поймать мощный поток и набрать высоту, оказавшись выше королевы. Теперь ему оставалось только улучить момент, когда золотая будет прямо под ним. Но в этот момент Резекат, разгадавший замысел соперника, пошёл на ещё больший риск: поднырнул вниз, чтобы оказаться прямо под Ливутой. Королева в любой момент могла рвануться в сторону, и тогда Резекат потерял бы скорость и высоту. Но отношение её всадницы к Д'кору, видимо, сыграло решающую роль, и Ливута продолжала лететь прямо как ни в чём не бывало. Два бронзовых почти одновременно совершили рывок, стремясь догнать королеву, но Резекат, который находился ближе, имел преимущество. Зент из последних сил спикировал сверху к Ливуте, стараясь опередить соперника, но золотая, пытаясь уйти сразу от обоих, полетела ещё ниже, чтобы проскочить мимо Резеката... и ей это не удалось. Мгновение - и бронзовый тут же воспользовался своим шансом. Зент, увидев, как тела Резеката и Ливуты сплелись, разочарованно вскрикнул, и Д'кор вместе с ним. Брачный полёт завершился.

Бронзовые всадники приходили в себя. Некоторые из них уже вышли из кольца, окружавшего Тейгу, а М'рон уже успел заключить золотую в свои объятия - и та, кажется, совсем не возражала против этого, несмотря на алчущий взгляд Д'века. Тот облизнул сухие губы и, резко развернувшись, пошёл к Нижним Пещерам. Д'кор же отправился искать утешения в вейре Литы. Уже уходя, он услышал слова М'рона:

\- Вечером все бронзовые должны быть на совете.

Д'кор кивнул, попросив Зента передать слова нового Предводителя остальным. А затем быстро побежал к вейру Литы. Та сразу приняла его в свои объятия, гладя по спине и шепча утешающие слова. Д'кора некоторое время трясло от эмоционального перенапряжения, но Лита, помассировав его плечи, смогла успокоить всадника. И, почувствовав её любовь и заботу, он постарался забыть о событиях этого утра.

Глава пятая

 

Вечером, когда М'рон и Тейга уже сполна насладились своим триумфом и пообещали друг другу, что проведут самую незабываемую ночь, бронзовые всадники собрались на совет. Вытащив из угла высокие стулья, предназначавшиеся Предводителю и Госпоже, М'рон и Тейга уселись на них, пригласив остальных последовать их примеру.

\- Итак, сегодня, согласно традиции, в брачном полёте старшей королевы определился Предводитель Вейра, которым стал я, - с гордостью и напыщенностью в голосе начал М'рон. - И, хотя мне плохо известны всадники Форта, одно я знаю точно: традиции нарушать нельзя. Бронзовые всадники не должны проводить всё своё время с зелёными, - сказав это, он с осуждением посмотрел на Д'кора.

\- Я и не собираюсь так поступать, просто сегодня, после неудачи в брачном полёте, мне нужна была та, что утешит и поймёт. И это Лита, всадница зелёной Натоты, - попытался оправдаться Д'кор. Но М'рон был непреклонен:

\- Мне уже сообщили, что вы в последнее время слишком близки. Как новый Предводитель, я не могу одобрить такого поведения командира крыла альфа, поэтому запрещаю с ней встречаться - это позорит весь Вейр! - и предлагаю перевести Д'кора в заместители командира гаммы.

\- Но это нарушит взаимопонимание в крыльях, я хорошо знаю всех всадников из альфы, но почти никого - из гаммы! - возразил Д'кор.

\- Насчёт крыльев у меня уже есть идеи. Т'кир, как мне рассказала Тейга, хорошо проявил себя во время последнего сражения с Нитями. Думаю, он справится с командованием крыла альфа. Да и Д'век вовсе не плох в качестве лидера. Кроме всего, считаю, что всё-таки в Форте недостаточно всадников, чтобы успешно сражаться с Нитями и дальше. Поэтому в очередной раз предлагаю принять помощь Вейров Плоскогорье и Телгар.

После этих слов М'рона завязалось бурное обсуждение, а Д'кор подавленно сидел, не в силах вымолвить и слова. 'Что же будет дальше с Вейром? Неужели М'рон рассчитывает заселить его своими людьми? А как же всадники, которые сражались вместе со мной в крыле альфа? Примут ли они нового Предводителя и незнакомых ранее всадников?'

Видимо, даже айгенцев, которые услышали похвалу в свой адрес, М'рону удалось убедить в своей правоте. Немного поспорив, бронзовые всадники согласились как с предложением принять новых всадников, так и с понижением Д'кора в должности. Тейга так торжествующе смотрела на него, что не оставалось никаких сомнений: это её инициатива. Опустив голову, Д'кор вышел из зала совета и некоторое время брёл наугад, пока не услышал сдавленный плач. Он огляделся и понял, что проходит мимо покоев младшей госпожи Килими. Дверь в её вейр была приоткрыта, и Д'кор осторожно вошёл внутрь. Килими рыдала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, её ноги и руки нервно дрожали. Коранта, пока ещё достаточно маленькая, чтобы помещаться в комнате всадницы, с нежной заботой прикрывала Килими золотым крылом. Фасетчатые глаза золотой светились сочувствием.

Д'кор, понимая, что всадница нуждается в утешении, подошёл ближе и осторожно погладил Килими по спине. Она прекратила вздрагивать, но продолжала плакать.. Присев рядом на постели, Д'кор продолжил поглаживать золотую всадницу, чувствуя некоторое смятение. Только через пару минут Килими наконец успокоилась. Перевернувшись, она с благодарностью посмотрела на Д'кора.

\- Прости, я не могла сдержаться, - её голос, прежде такой прекрасный и музыкальный, сейчас дрожал и срывался от напряжения. - Эта Тейга... перед совещанием она зашла ко мне... и... и ударила. - Килими сделала паузу, пытаясь остановить хлынувшие снова слёзы. - Она заявила, чтобы я не смела мешать ей и убиралась из Вейра, как только подрастёт Коранта... А её... её она назвала жалким недомерком, - тут Килими снова отчаянно зарыдала.

Коранта утешающе закурлыкала, а Д'кору снова пришлось успокаивать всадницу.

\- Ничего, твоя золотая, вот увидишь, станет даже больше Ливуты. А выгнать из Вейра младшую госпожу она не посмеет, - Д'кору очень хотелось придать голосу уверенности, которой ему и самому не хватало. Он прекрасно понимал Килими: у арфистки была ранимая душа, а слова Тейги наверняка ударили по ней раскалённым прутом.

Килими с трудом прекратила рыдания и поблагодарила Д'кора за сочувствие.

\- Просто старайся пореже попадаться Тейге на глаза, - посоветовал он на прощание и вышел. Он и сам сейчас нуждался в утешении, но с Литой ему запретили встречаться. Тяжело вздохнув, он направился в свой вейр, чтобы как следует отдохнуть. Судя по всему, ближайшие дни будут весьма трудными.

  
Art Natalya-Ru "Dragonrider and him girlfriend". D'kor, Lytah and Kilimi.

Глава шестая

 

Д'кор проснулся от громкого шума, раздававшегося снаружи. Судя по всему, в чаше Вейра ожесточённо спорили о чём-то сразу несколько человек. Уже бодрствующий Зент сообщил всаднику, что прибыли переселенцы из других Вейров, и М'рон хотел выделить им пещеры на верхних уровнях, где проживали всадники крыла альфа Но те наотрез отказались уступать свои жилища новоприбывшим, заявив, что для них есть свободные вейры

Быстро одевшись, Д'кор попросил Зента доставить его вниз, к спорщикам. В чаше Вейра он увидел много новых всадников, растерянно переминавшихся с ноги на ногу, пока М'рон спорил со всадниками крыла альфа. Среди всех голосов особенно выделялся сочный баритон Н'еса (про него даже поговаривали, что он мог бы стать арфистом Вейра, если бы дикий страж по ушам не потоптался - всадник зелёной Азоты перевирал любую мелодию). Рядом стояли другие всадники крыла: Л'тул, Б'рак, С'лон и Т'мен. Последний, известный своим пристрастием к традициям, постоянно влезал в разговор между М'роном, Н'есом и Т'киром.

\- А я вам говорю: это против обычаев и устоев Вейра! Бронзовый всадник может встречаться с кем желает, если его дракон не догнал королеву. И уж точно его нельзя за связь с зелёной всадницей исключать из командиров Крыла!

Д'кор в душе благодарил Т'мена за такие слова, но ответ М'рона его совсем не порадовал:

\- Поймите, это ведь не единственный его проступок. Всё-таки он косвенно виноват в том, что разразилась эпидемия. Да ещё и очевидная глупость со стороны Д'кора, когда он отдал предателю ту Запись, что содержала рецепт исцеления!

\- Все мы способны совершить необдуманные поступки, да ещё и в экстремальной ситуации, - произнёс Л'тул.

\- Вот именно, и мы, всадники крыла альфа, против назначения нового командира! - с горячностью добавил Н'ес, и это было его серьёзной ошибкой.

\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что Т'кир не справится со своей новой должностью? - язвительно осведомился М'рон. - Д'кор должен понести наказание, и никакие уговоры, а уж тем более пререкания не заставят меня изменить решение.

Н'ес уже собирался сказать что-то ещё явно нелестное в адрес нового Предводителя, но тут вмешался сам Д'кор, подошедший к спорщикам вплотную.

\- Я принимаю любое решение Предводителя Вейра, - кротко сказал он, чтобы не дать разгореться конфликту.

\- Но оно же несправедливо! - крикнул Н'ес.

\- Может, да, а может, нет. Тем не менее М'рон - наш новый Предводитель, а Вейру не нужны раздоры между всадниками, - Д'кор постарался добавить в голос хоть какие-то нотки уважения, хотя в душе совсем не одобрял поведения М'рона.

\- Не волнуйтесь, у меня достаточно опыта, чтобы повести вас на Падение, - вмешался Т'кир.

\- Пусть так, но всадники других Вейров должны разместиться в свободных помещениях, а не выселять нас! - с пылом произнёс Б'рак.

\- Так и будет, если вы согласитесь с переводом Д'кора в другое крыло, - заявил М'рон непререкаемым тоном.

Поморщившись, Б'рак и остальные кивнули. Когда М'рон и Т'кир, довольные их смирением, отошли встречать новоприбывших, всадники повернулись к Д'кору и заговорили, едва не перебивая друг друга:

\- И ты собираешься это терпеть? - мрачно спросил С'лон.

\- Наш Вейр прекрасно мог обойтись и без чужаков! - вставил Л'тул.

\- Нет такой традиции, которая запрещает бронзовому встречаться с зелёной, - упрямо заявил Т'мен.

Д'кор, видя, что Б'рак и Н'ес тоже хотят что-то сказать, сделал примиряющий жест и ответил сразу всем:

\- Мне придётся это терпеть только потому, что у нас теперь новый Предводитель, а Вейру ещё предстоит не один вылет на Падение. И вы прекрасно понимаете, что нас оставалось слишком мало, чтобы справиться без посторонней помощи. Что касается традиций, уверен, что М'рон и другие просто себе на уме.

\- Но он же не сможет быть Предводителем Вейра без твоей помощи! - воскликнул Н'ес. - Он совсем не знает нас и то, как и чем живёт Форт!

\- Это верно, но... Вы видите, как рьяно М'рон принялся за дело, переселяя сюда других всадников, уже знакомых ему. Нам нужно держаться вместе, но стараться не провоцировать нового Предводителя на конфликт. Надеюсь, пройдёт некоторое время, и он осознает, что совершил ошибку.

После этих слов Д'кора дальнейшие споры стали бесполезны. На днях ожидалось очередное Падение, а потому всадники поспешили позавтракать, чтобы приступить к тренировке - на сей раз с изменениями в составе крыльев, введёнными М'роном.

 

Глава седьмая

 

За последующие несколько дней Д'кор не раз становился свидетелем конфликтов между всадниками крыла альфа и новоприбывшими, которых распределили по остальным крыльям. Но самыми неприятными оказались разговоры с М'роном, который полностью изменил программу тренировок, убрав из неё тактику, которой придерживались зелёные и синие. Теперь они не имели свободы манёвра; мало того, М'рон перевёл их на ярус ниже, заявив, что Тейга одна не справится. Всадники пытались оспорить это решение, но М'рон настоял на своём, утверждая, что основную борьбу с Нитями должны вести коричневые и бронзовые драконы, задача остальных - уничтожать пропущенные пряди. Возражения Д'кора мало кто слушал, ведь остальные командиры крыльев и их заместители (даже Т'кир, благодарный новому Предводителю за высокое доверие) одобрили приказ М'рона.

Всадники из других Вейров, видимо, уже привыкнув к подобной тактике, действовали на тренировках слаженно, в отличие от всего крыла альфа. Амбициозные зелёные всадники - особенно Лита и Н'ес - постоянно норовили взлететь выше, на привычное место. Не привыкнув к новому командиру и сменившейся тактике, всадники крыла альфа пропустили много Нитей, за что получили суровый выговор от М'рона. Попытки синих и зелёных всадников оправдаться тем, что они действовали не на своём привычном месте, не увенчались успехом, так как Предводитель сразу посоветовал брать пример с прилетевших из Телгара.

Естественно, многие затаили обиду на М'рона, и Д'кор уже просто устал выслушивать бесконечные жалобы от тех всадников, с кем он был хорошо знаком. Назревал самый настоящий бунт, и непонятно было, как найти компромисс в неоднозначной ситуации. А тут ещё и Тейга, которая продолжала задирать не только Килими, но и зелёных всадниц, заявляя, что девушкам нечего делать в составе боевых крыльев. Золотая призывала их взять в руки огнемёты и присоединиться к ней. Разумеется, никто из зелёных всадниц, привыкших сражаться вместе со всеми наверху, не желал подобного, но теперь слова Тейги звучали ещё обиднее, ведь М'рон, по сути, заставил снизиться их почти до самого близкого к земле уровня.

Умудрялась Госпожа завести врагов и среди молодёжи. Несколько раз она кричала на Килими, когда та по просьбе всадников исполняла какую-нибудь балладу. Тейга заявляла, что у молодой золотой всадницы не должно оставаться времени на развлечения и она должна больше заботиться о своей 'недокормленной и выглядящей жалко' королеве. Коранта действительно росла не сильно быстро, видимо, на её развитии сказались все треволнения перед Рождением. 'Кто знает, вдруг одна капля яда всё же попала на яйцо, и поэтому Коранта отличается от остальных королев?' - размышлял Д'кор. В любом случае, Тейга не желала слушать никаких оправданий, и Килими приходилось, закусив от обиды губу, уходить из столовой к дремлющей Коранте - ко всему прочему, золотая слишком часто спала. Но Дж'коб, наставник молодняка, уверил всех в том, что королева ещё наверстает упущенное. Для Д'кора он добавил, что Тейга цепляется ко всем драконам из последней кладки и их всадникам, особенно негодуя из-за того, что почти все они - из холдов, а не уроженцы Вейра.

Никто из старших всадников не мог припомнить такого, чтобы каждое утро начиналось со скандала, но теперь так и было. Чаще всего М'рон или Тейга спорили со всадниками крыла альфа; иногда среди защитников Предводителя замечали Д'века и Л'гата. Почти всё время Д'кор старался уладить конфликт, но иногда он срывался и сам - как-то раз он даже осмелился заявить Предводителю, что тому не справиться с недовольством всадников без его помощи. На что М'рон с напыщенным выражением лица ответил:

\- Большинство новоприбывших поддерживают меня, а что касается всадников Форта - им придётся либо смириться и прекратить скандалы, либо переселиться в другой Вейр.

Д'кору оставалось лишь выйти из Комнаты Совета, с трудом сдерживая гнев. Этот разговор состоялся как раз накануне Падения, где Вейру впервые предстояло сразиться в обновлённом составе. Д'кор ждал этого дня со страхом и скептицизмом: он боялся, что из-за раздоров и несогласованности в действиях драконов и всадников будет много раненых. Его опасения разделяли только всадники крыла альфа; остальные же во главе с Предводителем самоуверенно заявляли, что с лёгкостью справятся с Нитями.  
И вот настал день Падения. Весь Вейр готовился вылететь в окрестности Форт-Холда. М'рон и Тейга с пренебрежением смотрели на всадников крыла альфа, раздав остальным указания прикрывать их. Прибывшие из других Вейров выглядели уверенными в себе. Сам Д'кор про себя надеялся, что всадникам удастся избежать серьёзных ранений.

М'рон через Резеката передал остальным полученные от всадника-разведчика координаты. Как правило, перед Падением всегда отправляли одного, а иногда и нескольких опытных всадников с этим заданием. Последнее делалось, в основном, для подстраховки: по Вейрам ходила страшная легенда о том, как в далёкие времена некий Предводитель задал неверные координаты и все всадники ушли в Промежуток навсегда. Д'кору раньше слабо верилось в подобное, но теперь, глядя на М'рона и то, как он ни во что не ставит порядки Форт Вейра, поневоле приходилось усомниться в Предводителе. Впрочем, Зент заявил, что прекрасно сможет достигнуть заданных координат, не затерявшись в Промежутке, и все сомнения разом ушли. Во время пребывания в ледяной тьме Д'кор успел подумать, что вряд ли бы сотни драконов слепо ринулись в никуда, даже безоговорочно доверяя Предводителю. Впрочем, размышлять тут же стало некогда: вынырнув из Промежутка, драконы сразу увидели серую дымку начинающегося Падения, которое пока что затрагивало лишь безжизненные скальные массивы. Но вот ветер подул в их сторону, и Нити снесло ближе к малым холдам. Всадники уже успели дать огненного камня драконам, и те сразу начали выдыхать пламя, уничтожая целые клубки Нитей, равно как и отдельные их пряди.

Поначалу всё шло без особых происшествий; Зент, как и прежде, сообщал Д'кору о происходящем. Правда, теперь они не могли повлиять на всех всадников - только на тех, кто входил в крыло гамма, и с согласия командира. Д'кор считал подобную систему не очень эффективной в условиях Падения, когда нужна моментальная реакция. Если бы он стал Предводителем, то уравнял бы возможности командира крыла и его заместителя. Но что толку мечтать о том, что не случилось? Вернувшись к реальности, Д'кор увидел сбоку прядь Нитей и велел Зенту их выжечь. Затем дал дракону ещё огненного камня, и они продолжили сражение...

Через два с половиной часа Д'кор и Зент начали уставать сами, и к тому же почувствовали упадок сил у других драконов - в основном из крыла альфа. Непривычность и недостаток тактики М'рона таились в том, что теперь бронзовые и коричневые драконы не могли охватить весь фронт Падения и поневоле пропускали Нити. Их, конечно, сразу сжигали голубые и зелёные, летящие ниже, но создавалось впечатление, что драконы не справляются с задачей. Самым скверным было то, что всадники Форта никак не могли привыкнуть к новому боевому строю. Вот Катат, знающий, что слева его должна прикрывать Натота, устремился к большому скоплению Нитей. Но зелёная располагалась гораздо ниже, и никто из драконов не успевал помочь коричневому.

'Нет! Катат!' - увидев опасность, мысленно крикнул Д'кор. Он в бессилии сжал кулаки и зубы. 'Неужели М'рон и остальные не видят и не чувствуют, что происходят? Их же надо остановить! Зент, пожалуйста!'

'Я пытаюсь, - откликнулся дракон, - но Т'мен и Катат слишком увлечены боем и полагаются на приказ Предводителя'.

Замерев в немом ужасе, Д'кор с отчаянием смотрел на то, как коричневый Катат выдыхает пламя, сжигая Нити - но слева на него несутся новые пряди, и дракон не успевает повернуть голову, чтобы уничтожить их. Резкий порыв ветра бросает Нити прямо на спину Катата, она начинает превращаться в кровавое месиво. Т'мен запоздало оборачивается, и в этот момент одна из Нитей падает на его ногу, разъедает кожаные штаны и вгрызается в плоть. Всадник кричит от боли, но ещё хуже его дракону; Катат отчаянно ревёт и уходит в Промежуток... навсегда.

'Т'мен!' - беззвучно крикнул Д'кор. В разгар Падения драконы даже не могут проводить собрата скорбным плачем - они сделают это позже, но их всадники все почувствовали гибель коричневого. На несколько секунд люди оказались деморализованы, и только драконы привычно продолжали выжигать Нити.

Всадники с трудом пришли в себя - сражение продолжалось, нужно было контролировать ситуацию, чтобы не допустить ещё одного подобного случая. Д'кор глотнул горький комок и, наклонившись к Зенту, подал ему огненного камня. Бронзовый сопереживал вместе с ним, но продолжал бой, атакуя Нити с удвоенной силой, желая отомстить за смерть собрата.

...Через три часа Падение, наконец, завершилось - в небесах над Форт-Холдом. Хвала Первому Яйцу, за это время лишь немногие всадники и драконы получили несколько мелких ранений и лёгких ожогов. Теперь, когда небо над ними стало чистым, драконы почтили Катата горестным плачем, отчего у жителей Форта, услышавших его, пробежали мурашки по телу. Неудивительно, что лорд Гралт, встретивший Предводителя, когда бронзовые приземлились во дворе, выглядел уныло. Он пробормотал сочувственные слова, обращаясь к Д'кору, но М'рон резким жестом заставил лорда замолчать.

\- Теперь я Предводитель Вейра. Мы скорбим и помним о погибшем, но Д'кор ещё ответит предо мной за случившееся.

'Что он такое говорит? Разве я виноват в смерти Т'мена и Катата?' - задавался вопросами Д'кор, пока Предводитель отдавал распоряжения наземной команде. Наконец, когда холдеры ушли, а всадники остались на поле близ холда одни, М'рон дал знак Д'кору приблизиться.

\- Мой дракон сообщил, что перед самой гибелью Катата твой Зент пытался на него ментально повлиять и очень сильно, отчего Резекат не смог докричаться до коричневого и помочь ему. Это так?

Д'кор встретил тяжёлый взгляд карих глаз М'рона и ответил:

\- Да, Зент пытался их остановить и заставить вернуться. Странно, что Резекат этого не почувствовал и не сделал то же самое раньше.

\- Ты пытаешься сделать выговор мне, когда должен выслушать его сам?! - возмущённо крикнул М'рон. - Заместитель лидера гаммы не может отдавать приказы всадникам альфы!

\- Это не было приказом, всего лишь настойчивое желание помочь. Выручить друга из беды, - твёрдо проговаривая каждое слово, заявил Д'кор.

\- Ещё поговорим, когда вернёмся в Вейр, - с угрозой бросил М'рон, увидев возвращающегося Гралта. - Что-то случилось?

\- Гонец сообщил о найденной норе, куда зарылись Нити. Это недалеко отсюда.

\- И зачем вы об этом сообщаете мне?! У вас что, нет людей с ашенотри?

\- Есть, но моя обязанность как лорда сообщить о каждой найденной Нити, которую упустили всадники.

\- Мы, может, действовали и не очень эффективно во время Падения, скорбя о гибели всадника и дракона, но не потерпим, когда нам будут указывать на каждую промашку! - вскричал М'рон, энергично жестикулируя. - Отныне ваша задача, лорд Гралт, - обнаружить Нити, уничтожить их и сообщать при этом не о каждом таком случае, а доложить обо всех сразу! И быть при этом благодарными Вейру за то, что Нити не уничтожили всё вокруг! Вы что-то хотели сказать, Д'кор?! - язвительно добавил он, увидев, как всадник неодобрительно качает головой.

\- Да, всего лишь напомнить Предводителю об уважении, которое необходимо проявить к равному вам по рангу, к тому же - лорду старейшего на Перне холда, - не сдержавшись, выпалил Д'кор.

\- У меня ответное желание напомнить вам о том, кем вы являетесь - заместителем командира крыла, который не имеет права давать мне подобные советы, - отрезал М'рон и, повернувшись к Гралту, сказал гораздо спокойнее: - Прошу простить меня за резкость, мой лорд. Сегодняшнее Падение кого угодно вывело бы из душевного равновесия.

Лорд и М'рон расшаркивались друг перед другом, а в это время Тейга успела сходить до холда и обратно. Наблюдательный Д'кор заметил, что у всадницы появились новые серьги.

\- Тейга? Откуда... - начал было он, но Госпожа Вейра резким жестом заставила его замолчать, а затем язвительно произнесла:

\- Теперь ты не Предводитель, и не можешь запретить мне брать то, что мне дарят. Женщины холда проявили большую благодарность за спасение от Нитей, и я считаю, что заслужила эти серьги, ведь сегодня мне пришлось очень сильно постараться.

\- Но ведь это не входит в десятину...

На беду, их спор услышал М'рон.

\- Моя Госпожа имеет полное право принимать подарки, - Предводитель специально выделил последнее слово, - а вы, Д'кор, можете прямо сейчас возвращаться в Вейр. Там мы закончим наш разговор.

Стараясь сдержаться и не наговорить лишнего, Д'кор вскочил на Зента и передал ему координаты Форт Вейра. Дракон успокаивающе проговорил: 'М'рон рано или поздно поймёт, что ошибается', - и нырнул в Промежуток.

Появившись над Чашей Вейра, Д'кор заметил, что всадники крыла альфа сбились в кучку и что-то бурно обсуждают. Зент приземлился неподалёку от них. Пока Д'кор слезал, он слышал отдельные фразы:

\- Этого не должно было случиться...

\- Если бы мы действовали по прежней тактике, Т'мен и Катат не погибли бы.

\- Новый Предводитель не понимает, что Д'кор достаточно опытен, а потому имел полное право пытаться через Зента остановить Катата...

\- Я должна была подстраховать Т'мена, - звонкий голос Литы перекрыл остальных. - Но я не могла ослушаться приказа.

Д'кор поспешил подойти ближе и успокоить всадницу:

\- Ты не виновата, Лита. И никто из нас не виноват. Вот только жаль, что М'рон этого не осознаёт...

\- Да он вообще ничего не знает о всадниках Форта! - с горячностью воскликнул Н'ес. - И не желает знать! Набирает в крылья чужаков, а потом удивляется, откуда столько раненых, - он обвёл рукой чашу Вейра, где женщины Нижних Пещер ухаживали за теми драконами и всадниками, кто пострадал во время Падения.

\- К сожалению, большинство раненых из крыла альфа, - покачал головой Д'кор. - Неудивительно: вы не привыкли к новой тактике. И Т'мен тоже... - с горечью добавил он.

Все всадники постояли, почитая память погибшего молчанием. Затем Д'кор, обычно уравновешенный, не сдержался и произнёс:

\- Он погиб не из-за Литы или меня, а из-за М'рона. Предводитель не счёл необходимым следить за всеми всадниками, а Т'кир ничем не мог помочь, ведь он ещё незнаком с большинством из нас - его нельзя было назначать лидером альфы. Но что самое плохое, дальше всё останется, как прежде. М'рон продолжит гнуть свою линию. Помимо всего прочего, он и Тейга не гнушаются принимать подарки от холдеров за отражённое Падение - как будто это входит в десятину! И я не знаю, как со всем этим бороться. Видимо, нам просто придётся смириться с тем, что от прежнего Форт Вейра, чести и долга его всадников останутся лишь воспоминания...

\- Смириться?! Да ни за что! - нарочито громко крикнул Н'ес, привлекая внимание других всадников, находившихся в чаше. Остальные из крыла альфа поддержали зелёного, уверяя Д'кора в том, что М'рону придётся считаться с их мнением. К ним присоединились ещё несколько всадников Форта, которым совсем не нравилось наглое и вызывающее поведение некоторых чужаков. Только сейчас Д'кор осознал, насколько далеко всё зашло. 'Это мятеж', - как-то отрешённо подумал он. Такого в Вейрах не случалось никогда. В холдах изредка люди роптали, недовольные действиями лорда, но история Перна знала всего несколько случаев, когда владетелей из-за этого смещали с должности. Что же будет в Вейре?

Д'кор терзался этим вопросом следующие несколько минут, отрешённо наблюдая за тем, как всадники, полные решимости, сбиваются в кучу. Все остальные смотрели на них либо с недоумением, либо с откровенным презрением. В один из моментов Д'кор попытался вмешаться и остановить бунтовщиков, но его даже слушать не стали. Громче всех своё недовольство выражали зелёные и голубые всадники; но и остальным из крыла альфа, а также из коренных жителей Форт Вейра, нашлось что сказать.

Появившихся спустя несколько минут Резеката и Ливуту встретили недовольным гулом. Д'кор насчитал около сотни всадников, сбившихся в приличную толпу в чаше Вейра. Когда драконы приземлились и их всадники спешились, М'рон язвительным тоном осведомился, что здесь происходит. В ответ он услышал сразу нескольких всадников, перебивающих друг друга:

\- Вы недостойны быть Предводителем!

\- Катат и Т'мен погибли из-за вас!

\- Верните Д'кора на его должность!

\- Отмените свою тактику сражений!

\- Возвращайтесь в свой Вейр!

Сначала на лице М'рона отразилось искреннее недоумение, но затем он взмахом руки пресёк все возражения и заговорил:

\- Согласно традиции, Предводителем становится всадник, чей бронзовый догнал королеву в брачном полёте, поэтому руководить этим Вейром будем мы с Тейгой. Я сожалею о гибели Катата и его всадника, но их смерть лежит на совести вашего обожаемого Д'кора, ведь его дракон так сильно пытался повлиять на коричневого, что мой Резекат не смог отдать нужный приказ. Кроме того, это Д'кор и его Лита научили вас совершенно неверной тактике, и не моя вина, что вы не смогли за прошедшие дни приспособиться к новой. Возвращаться в свой Вейр я не собираюсь. Я буду здесь Предводителем, и вы либо подчинитесь мне, либо будете изгнаны, подобно предателю Ф'бену, - во время этой речи голос М'рона ни разу не дрогнул. Его поддержали всадники, прибывшие недавно из других Вейров, что вызвало бурю негодования со стороны бунтующих.

\- Мы не собираемся подчиняться чужаку и его прихвостням! - рьяно крикнул Н'ес. - Вы пытаетесь унизить зелёных всадников!

\- Что ж, тогда я не вижу иного варианта, кроме как приструнить бунтовщиков. Я прямо сейчас собираю Совет Предводителей, на котором будет решаться вопрос о вашем изгнании, - заявил М'рон.

Н'ес и другие всадники не унимались, и Д'кор, видя, что дело может дойти до драки между коренными жителями Вейра и недавно в нём поселившимися, поспешил примиряюще поднять руки и произнести:

\- Что ж, пусть будет созван Совет. Но я со своей стороны и от лица всадников крыла альфа буду вынужден доложить о том, какой вы никудышный Предводитель, раз довели дело до открытого конфликта.

\- Говорите что хотите, только не забудьте и про обвинения в свой адрес, - хмыкнув, ответил М'рон. - А пока прошу всех разойтись. Пусть от обеих сторон останутся по два представителя. Мои интересы будут представлять Л'гат и Д'век.

\- Мы с Литой будем стоять на своём! - решительно выкрикнул Н'ес.

\- Что ж, пусть будет так, хоть я и не согласен, чтобы в Комнате Совета присутствовали зелёные всадники, - неодобрительно покачивая головой, произнёс М'рон. Он жестами показал всем расходиться, и Д'кор поспешил кивнуть всадникам крыла альфа, чтобы они отправились в свои вейры - ещё не хватало, чтобы Предводители прилетели и увидели массовую драку.

Самым первым прибыл С'кул. Едва войдя в Комнату Совета, он с недовольством спросил:

\- Что у вас тут происходит? Сегодня во время Падения погиб ваш дракон, но вместо положенной скорби в Вейре настоящий бунт?

\- Кое-кто считает, что я не достоин быть Предводителем, - ответил ему М'рон, кивая головой на Д'кора, Н'еса и Литу.

\- Как прикажете это понимать? - насупившись, спросил С'кул.

Д'кор взял инициативу в свои руки, опередив уже собиравшегося что-то выпалить Н'еса. Жестом показав ему, чтобы взял себя в руки, Д'кор ответил:

\- М'рон утверждает, что Катат и Т'мен якобы погибли из-за меня. Мы же считаем, что всему виной незнакомая всадникам Форта тактика сражений с Нитями и необдуманные решения нового Предводителя. Все из крыла альфа привыкли к определённому построению, которое сегодня было нарушено, так как меня отстранили от должности командира, а М'рон решил испробовать свою тактику.

\- Разберёмся, - проворчал С'кул, с презрением посматривая то на одного, то на другого мятежника.

Д'кору пришлось повторить свои доводы и всем остальным Предводителям, подошедшим позже. Не хватало только Ф'тая, и собравшиеся нервно постукивали пальцами по столу, дожидаясь вождя Бендена. Наконец Д'кору это надоело, и он попросил Зента связаться с Керитом. Оказалось, что бронзовый дракон и его всадник даже не были осведомлены о Совете! Д'кор негодующе посмотрел на остальных: как это некрасиво с их стороны - не позвать Предводителя Бендена и делать вид, что они его очень сильно ждут!

Вскоре снаружи раздался трубный клич Керита, а через минуту в Комнату Совета вошёл и недовольный Ф'тай.

\- В следующий раз прошу вовремя оповещать меня о столь спешных собраниях, - ворчливо проговорил он.

М'рон с невинным видом пожал плечами и, дождавшись, пока все усядутся, сказал:

\- Я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы обсудить вопиющее и крайне недостойное поведение некоторых всадников моего Вейра, которые смеют утверждать, что я не гожусь на роль Предводителя Форта.

\- Не годишься, поскольку не учитываешь интересы всадников Форта, только свои собственные и своих друзей из Телгара и Плоскогорья! - не сдержавшись, выпалил Н'ес.

\- Прошу впредь меня не перебивать, - сурово произнёс М'рон. - Как видите, бунтовщики даже не собираются раскаиваться в своём поведении. Но самое главное, что причиной их поведения является всем вам известный Д'кор, всадник, в прошлом которого неплохо бы досконально разобраться. Напомню, что во время эпидемии он отдал рецепт исцеления не Язону, а предателю Ламрату; не раз был замечен в обществе Ф'бена и В'хала, всадников, которые тоже затеяли мятеж. Косвенно он виноват и в том, что эпидемия вообще случилась - хотя, кто знает, может, они с Росом это давно спланировали.

\- Вы все прекрасно знаете, что я не мог ничего сделать с желанием Роса отомстить, - заявил Д'кор. - И что рецепт я отдал по ошибке, и что вообще благодаря мне был раскрыт заговор всадников, а эпидемия была остановлена.

\- Знаем, - кивнул М'рон, - но это могло быть сделано для виду, чтобы снять все подозрения. А теперь прошу обратить внимание на тот факт, что с момента, как я стал Предводителем Вейра, Д'кор и его друзья из крыла альфа неоднократно проявляли нежелание мне подчиняться, а также постоянно затевали всевозможные ссоры между всадниками Форта и теми, кто прибыл из Телгара и Плоскогорья. Также они утверждают, что якобы я унижаю зелёных и голубых. Но всем вам известна моя тактика, которая не раз приносила свои плоды; конечно, у каждого Вейра свой метод борьбы, я этого не отрицаю. Проблема в том, что присутствующая здесь зелёная всадница Лита предложила собственную тактику, которую почему-то одобрили. Она состоит в том, что зелёные и синие драконы должны действовать на флангах, не соблюдая закреплённой за ними позиции в строю. На мой взгляд, это слишком рискованно. Вот и Катат, привыкший, что ему всегда расчищают фланг, слепо ринулся сегодня в атаку и, к сожалению, погиб. Как уже заметил С'кул, вместо положенной скорби всадники крыла альфа затеяли самый настоящий мятеж, при этом выкрикивая имя Д'кора. Моё мнение таково: или они будут вынуждены подчиниться моей власти, или станут изгнанниками.

Предводители Вейра заговорили разом, выражая своё возмущение, но Ф'тай, поднявшись, сделал примиряющий жест и произнёс:

\- Я думаю, необходимо выслушать обе стороны, прежде чем принимать скоропалительные решения. Пусть зелёные всадники и Д'кор выскажутся в свою защиту.

М'рон неохотно кивнул, показав ладонью на Литу. Она, глубоко вздохнув, заговорила:

\- Тактику, которую я предложила, одобрил ещё прошлый Предводитель В'кай. Она несколько раз оправдала себя - зелёные и синие драконы, растянувшись на флангах, смогли охватить почти весь фронт Падения, при этом они особо не рисковали, так как обладали хорошей манёвренностью, да и поток Нитей там не так велик, как в центре. То, что М'рон заставил нас изменить тактику, больно ударило по самолюбию многих всадников, но это можно было бы и перетерпеть. Однако быстро выяснилось, что при новом построении всадники Форта и те, кто недавно переселился к нам из других Вейров, неудачно взаимодействуют - уже во время тренировок стала видна несогласованность в действиях.

\- Мало того, переселенцы постоянно нас оскорбляли, - подхватил Н'ес, - они смеялись над тем, что мы не можем понять тактику, которая им привычна. На жалобы с нашей стороны Предводитель не реагировал. А поскольку М'рон счёл необходимым перевести Д'кора в другое крыло - ему, видите ли, не понравилось, что Зент догнал зелёную Натоту, - то у нас, всадников альфы, постоянно возникали проблемы, с которыми новый командир крыла справиться не мог, так как он прибыл из Айгена.

\- Я не вижу ничего зазорного в том, что имел отношения с Литой, - добавил Д'кор, видя, как морщится от неодобрения Б'дар. - Но проблема не в этом. М'рон, едва став Предводителем, не учёл интересы всадников Форта, навязывая им свою тактику. Мало того, переселенцы из других Вейров, как уже было сказано, постоянно затевали скандалы со всадниками альфы. Самое ужасное, что Тейга, ставшая Госпожой, неоднократно унижала другую золотую всадницу Форта - Килими, называя её Коранту недоростком. Кроме того, Тейга взяла в дар от жителей Форта драгоценные серьги, не входящие в десятину, и М'рон опрометчиво одобрил этот поступок.

\- Не опрометчиво, а правильно сделал! - вмешалась до того молчавшая Тейга. Ярость исказила её лицо. - Это подарок мне, и я не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы его принять! А Коранта действительно недоросток - ей по возрасту уже положено быть крупнее и сильней!

Всплеск эмоций, произошедший у Тейги, подтолкнул остальных всадников к бурному обсуждению. Наконец, М'рону надоело слушать, как все перебивают друг друга, и он, поднявшись, призвал всадников к тишине, а затем произнёс:

\- Я собрал этот Совет, чтобы каждый имел возможность высказаться, что нам делать дальше с мятежниками. Прошу вас, говорите по одному.

В комнате ненадолго повисло неловкое молчание. Затем Б'дар, откашлявшись, поднялся и заговорил:

\- Вейр Иста незаслуженно пострадал от эпидемии, которая была направлена против Форта. Нельзя, впрочем, в этом обвинять Д'кора - разве виноват каждый, кто Запечатлел, что дракон достался именно ему, а не другому? Но всадники Форта всегда держались особняком и дружно. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что они не могут смириться с переселенцами из других Вейров и тактикой нового Предводителя. Однако М'рон прав: или они смирятся с этим, или пусть ищут себе новый Вейр для проживания. Но не в Исте. Мы приюта скандалистам не дадим.

Едва сел Б'дар, вскочил молодой Л'гил:

\- Когда я позволил нескольким моим всадникам переселиться в Форт, я ожидал, что их могут встретить как чужаков. Но М'рон - наш бывший Предводитель, благодаря опыту которого Вейр Телгар успешно сражался с Нитями последние несколько Оборотов. Поэтому я не понимаю, как можно критиковать его тактику, равно как и переселившихся всадников. Если всадники Форта будут продолжать в том же духе - я думаю, ни один Вейр не пожелает взять их к себе. А это означает только одно, - голос паренька сорвался на последнем слове, и он, глубоко вздохнув, закончил: - изгнание.

Снова воцарилось некое смятение, когда Н'ес громко выразил своё несогласие, а остальные спорили друг с другом, обсуждая, можно ли применить к мятежникам подобное наказание. Через минуту поднялся Ф'тай и, призвав всех к тишине, произнёс:

\- Безусловно, я не могу оправдать открытое сопротивление Предводителю, но изгнания они не достойны. В крайнем случае, Бенден готов принять у себя гостей. Но нужно бы попробовать найти компромисс, учитывая интересы как всадников Форта, так и переселенцев. Что касается обвинений в адрес Д'кора, то я с ними не согласен. Он ни в коем случае не подстрекатель бунта и не причина произошедшей эпидемии. И ещё: он прав в том, что Госпожа Вейра, равно как и остальные всадники, не могут принимать ценных подарков от холдеров, если они не входят в десятину. Вот если бы эти серьги были переданы ей в подарок вместе с караваном - другое дело.

Тейга порывисто поднялась, собираясь что-то высказать Ф'таю, но М'рон удержал её за руку и что-то шепнул на ухо Госпоже. Та, поморщившись, присела, предоставив возможность высказаться К'виру.

\- Бронзовые из Айгена, которые переселились в Форт, были встречены хорошо. Им удалось быстро наладить взаимодействие с другими всадниками и стать командирами крыльев. Но, как только М'рон изменил тактику и перевёл Д'кора в другое крыло, взаимопонимание тут же исчезло. Это было действительно опрометчивое решение нового Предводителя Форта. Тем не менее считаю недостойным для всадников затевать мятеж из-за нескольких необдуманных поступков - вы вполне могли договориться. Ранее подобных событий в Вейрах не случалось, но в холдах есть лишь одно наказание для провинившихся. Поэтому я поддерживаю предложение об изгнании.

Последним из Предводителей поднялся С'кул.

\- Я буду краток, уже всё сказали за меня. Добавлю лишь, что поступку бунтовщиков нет оправдания. В связи с этим прошу вынести вопрос на голосование.

\- Итак, кто за изгнание? - спросил М'рон. Тейга, он сам и четверо Предводителей подняли руки. - Против, я так понимаю, только Ф'тай? - Тот кивнул. - Что ж, решение принято. Д'кор, Лита, Н'ес и другие бунтовщики из крыла альфа приговариваются к изгнанию. Я предлагаю их отправить на южный остров Йерне, где они будут жить и защищать его от Нитей. Поскольку у нас есть один голос против, - М'рон неодобрительно посмотрел на Ф'тая, - то мы не можем обречь изгнанников на вымирание. Тейга недовольна младшей Госпожой Форта, которая больше поёт, чем ухаживает за своей Корантой. Поэтому, как только королева подрастёт, чтобы летать со всадницей через Промежуток, она будет переселена на Йерне.

После этих слов снова воцарилось бурное обсуждение, в котором Ф'тай требовал смягчить наказание, а остальные высказывались против. Ошарашенный Д'кор посмотрел на молчащих Литу и Н'еса - те стояли, как громом оглушённые. Тейга довольно улыбалась, наливая себе в кубок вино. Наконец, М'рону надоели все споры, и он громко объявил собрание закрытым.

\- И прошу всех изгнанников собрать свои вещи и переселиться на Йерне как можно скорее. Придётся мне снова воспользоваться помощью Телгара и Плоскогорья, чтобы возместить потерю целого крыла.

Д'кор, Н'ес и Лита, поняв, что спорить бесполезно, с грустным видом покинули Комнату Совета. Теперь они стали изгоями - всадниками, которых, возможно, будут презирать до конца жизни.

 

Глава восьмая

 

Зент грустил вместе с Д'кором. Им обоим не хотелось покидать родной Вейр, зная, что они могут больше никогда его не увидеть. М'рон быстро распространил новость, и остальные всадники теперь с презрением смотрели на тех, кто, понурив головы, прошли собрать вещи в вейрах, которые скоро займут другие.

Д'кор медленно и нехотя сгружал личные вещи в мешки. Вокруг него встревоженно вились файры, почувствовавшие настроение всадника. Прежде беззаботные и веселящиеся - о, как хотелось сейчас Д'кору стать подобным маленькому файру! - теперь они тоже грустили, переживая вместе с человеком, который их запечатлел. Он был единственным на Перне, кто сумел стать владельцем шести файров - причём разных цветов. Д'кору даже удалось найти белого файра - правда, при его Рождении пришлось изрядно поволноваться, потому что бедному малышу никак не удавалось разбить скорлупу яйца, и только при помощи ножа Снежок был освобождён. Сейчас беленький вместе с остальными - золотой Молнией, бронзовым Вьюрком, коричневым Лучом, голубым Арфистом и зелёной Крылаткой - встревоженно курлыкал, глядя за тем, как Д'кор в подавленном настроении и с щемящей болью в груди складывает в мешок свою одежду.

Покидая Комнату Совета, он успел обмолвиться парой слов с Ф'таем, который выразил своё сожаление о произошедшем, а также пообещал Д'кору найти способ восстановить его репутацию. Проходившие мимо Н'ес и Лита услышали эти слова, но только хмыкнули. Увидев, как М'рон и его друзья из других Вейров вершат 'правосудие', они уже ни во что не верили.

Предводитель через Резеката оповестил остальных бунтовщиков, дав им выбор - смириться с его властью или стать изгоями. Осознав, что даже если останутся в Вейре, то станут объектами порицания, большинство всадников крыла альфа примкнули к Д'кору. Что удивительно, к ним присоединился даже Дж'коб, наставник молодёжи. Он заявил, что больше не желает перекраивать свою программу под желания нового Предводителя, и пусть М'рон ищет нового учителя. Правда, Дж'кобу было жаль молодых всадников, которые без чуткого руководства, по его словам, 'потеряют всякую свободу в мыслях и действиях'. На что Предводитель язвительно ответил:

\- Именно из-за этой свободы и происходят подобные бунты. Я с лёгкостью найду достойного человека, который вправит мозги молодым лоботрясам.

После этих слов к изгоям присоединилось её несколько всадников из других крыльев Форта - в основном недавно лишившиеся статуса молодняка. Впрочем, М'рон не особо горевал об их потере - он уже сообщил в Телгар и Плоскогорье, что с радостью примет их всадников.

Д'кор, пытаясь осознать всё произошедшее, сам не заметил, как быстро собрал всё необходимое. Он приспособил мешок между гребней Зента и закрепил ремнями. Затем он замер в растерянности на карнизе вейра: как же тяжело оказалось сделать последний шаг, чтобы покинуть навсегда место, где жил столько Оборотов! Д'кор, сжав губы, посмотрел вниз, на ставшую привычной Чашу Вейра, на озеро, где купались молодые драконы, на загон верров, на чернеющий провал пещеры, ведущей к Площадке Рождений... Холодок прошёл по его телу, хотя летнее тепло не торопилось покидать Форт Вейр. Д'кор перевёл взгляд наверх, к сигнальным высотам и Глаз-Камню. Во рту появился привкус горечи от осознания того, что он видит это, возможно, в последний раз. М'рон даже не дал им возможности как следует попрощаться с обслугой Вейра: поварами, женщинами из Нижних Пещер... Многие всадники оставят здесь не только воспоминания, но и любовниц, и даже детей - вон бегают две девчушки, дочери Л'тула... Тому, наверно, тяжело сейчас смотреть на них, но не брать же их с собой, чтобы сломать судьбу - ведь они тоже станут изгоями, а здесь у них ещё есть шанс стать всадницами, маленькими госпожами, которые, как хотелось надеяться Д'кору, будут куда сдержаннее и разумнее Тейги. Но у той же Килими такого шанса уже не будет никогда. Оставалось надеяться, что месяцы, оставшиеся до того, как она отправится следом за изгнанниками, пройдут для неё не слишком тяжело.

Тяжело вздохнув, Д'кор подошёл к Зенту вплотную и взобрался на его спину. Дракон не торопился улетать из места, ставшего для него и всадника больше, чем домом. Остальные изгои, как заметил Д'кор, тоже задержались на карнизах вейров. Но вечно так продолжаться не могло: М'рон уже наверняка терял остатки терпения. Поэтому Д'кору пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки и через Зента отдать команду ко взлёту. Сорок семь драконов и их всадников мигом оказались в небесах над Форт Вейром. Д'кор передал всем необходимые координаты, и мрак Промежутка словно вычеркнул из памяти всё, что связывало их с родным Вейром. Спустя несколько мгновений крыло изгнанников появилось над песчаными пляжами южного острова Йерне, которому предстояло стать их новым домом...

 

Глава девятая

 

В'кай сидел в обустроенной под жилище пещере Леара и наблюдал за тем, как отшельник возится с лианами, сплетая из них лежак. Бывший Предводитель Форт Вейра поражался мужеству и умению этого человека, с виду неказистого и не очень сильного, но на деле - очень выносливого. Сам В'кай вряд ли бы справился с лианами: умения-то ему, может, и хватит, а вот терпения... Здесь, на юге, всё вырастало слишком большим и жизнестойким - чего стоило только срубить лианы, которые не брал никакой нож, и только топор Леара, позаимствованный им в бывшем холде Роса, сумел справиться с вьюном.

В принципе, ещё один лежак был им не нужен, но Леар привык всё делать про запас. Если он шёл собирать фрукты, то приносил в полтора раза больше, чем требовалось, при этом засушивал излишки, чтобы они не портились. Если рыбачил, то сидел с удочкой чуть ли не до глубокой ночи. Отшельник оказался ко всему ещё и отличным охотником, с лёгкостью добывая живность - как мелкую, так и довольно крупную. Однажды в одну из его ловушек попалась дикая пятнистая кошка, и Леар весь вечер разделывал её, а В'кай помогал, чем мог. За эти дни всадник узнал много нового, да и сам охотно отвечал на вопросы отшельника. Впрочем, тот иногда не был склонен к общению: всё-таки сказывалось его желание побыть одному. В такие моменты В'кай старался быть незаметным или куда-нибудь уходить на время, соблюдая, конечно же, осторожность: ещё не хватало встретиться с дикими кошками. Жизнь на юге - не праздное развлечение, это стало ясно в первый же день пребывания В'кая на острове Йерне. Здесь хватало своих трудностей и опасностей: добыть пищу, оградить себя от нападения хищников, спастись от палящей жары - всё требовало определённых навыков и усилий. Так что полноценно отдохнуть и расслабиться у В'кая не получилось, но он не жаловался - за эти дни он не только загорел, но и стал ощутимо сильнее, почувствовал бодрость духа и стремление к жизни.

Всадник намеренно не связывался через дракона с Вейрами, особенно с Фортом: он не хотел больше треволнений. Во время эпидемии его чуть не подвело больное сердце, и теперь он старался поменьше поддерживать контакты с внешним миром. Да и к чему ему лишние переживания? Прохождение скоро закончится, власть над Вейром он передал в достаточно надёжные руки - Д'кор казался ему всадником ответственным и исполнительным. В'кай считал, что Зент обязательно догонит Коранту в первом брачном полёте, а пока этого не произошло, Д'кор наберётся достаточно опыта, командуя крыльями, и вполне справится с должностью Предводителя.

...Хлопанье множества драконьих крыльев, донёсшееся снаружи, и приветственный рёв Сотота отвлекли Ф'тая от размышлений. Неужели всадники Форта в полном составе прибыли его проведать? Но зачем?

'Прилетели Зент, Ниггурат, Натота и многие другие, - сообщил ему Сотот. - Все драконы и их всадники почему-то очень грустны'.

В'кай резко вскочил на ноги и извинился перед Леаром за неожиданное появление множества гостей. Отшельник лишь поморщился, жестами показав, что не хотел бы встречаться сейчас с кем-либо. Сотот сказал всаднику, что драконы приземлились на пляже недалеко от пещеры, и В'кай без оглядки поспешил туда. Бояться диких кошек сейчас не стоило: драконы наверняка распугали их, и поэтому можно спокойно пройти через проход между скалами, ведущий к пляжам острова.

Пока В'кай бежал, мысли вихрем проносились у него в голове: 'Что же случилось? Почему Д'кор и остальные грустны и прибыли сюда? Неужели новая эпидемия?' Сотот пытался напрямую спросить у прилетевших драконов, в чём дело, но те в ответ передавали лишь грусть и расстройство - как собственные, так и своих всадников. Это настолько встревожило В'кая, что он ещё прибавил шагу и выбежал на пляж, тяжело дыша - всё-таки сказывался возраст.

Сорок семь драконов приземлились на песок, а их всадники нехотя слезли вниз. Первым к В'каю приблизился Д'кор, лицо которого имело землистый оттенок. Все драконы и всадники казались ужасно уставшими, словно после длительного полёта во времени. В'кай поначалу так и подумал, что все они прибыли из будущего, в котором случилось что-то ужасное. Но слова Д'кора прогнали эти мысли прочь, и на мгновение В'кай просто опешил, услышав:

\- Теперь мы Изгои.

И Сотот тут же подтвердил эти слова: 'Я спросил, что случилось, у драконов Форт Вейра. Они сначала не хотели отвечать, а потом сказали, что их новый Предводитель М'рон отправил всадников в изгнание'.

\- Что? Как это могло произойти?! - возмущённо спросил В'кай.

Д'кор лишь развёл руками и произнёс:

\- Долгая история. Мы её расскажем чуть позже, когда хоть немного придём в себя. А пока нам придётся обустроиться в том самом не то Вейре, не то холде, где жили Рос и предатели. И ещё - поискать более подходящее для драконов место. Ибо всех мы там разместить не сможем.

В'кай, поначалу растерявшийся и огорошенный новостями, пришёл в себя и сделал приглашающий жест.

\- Только Леара не беспокойте. Он всё больше желает побыть один.

\- Мы не побеспокоим, но согласится ли он жить на одном острове с почти полусотней драконов и всадников? - задал риторический вопрос Д'кор. Затем он повернулся к остальным прилетевшим и произнёс: - Я понимаю, что все мы устали и слишком ошеломлены произошедшим. Поэтому для начала советую всем немного отдохнуть на пляже, а заодно искупать драконов. Потом нам надо будет перенести все вещи в холд, где пока что будем жить - пока не найдём более подходящего места. Придётся в первые дни некоторым драконам спать под открытым небом, ничего не поделаешь. Завтра полетим на разведку изучать остров.

Всадники закивали, соглашаясь с его словами, а затем разбрелись по пляжу. Д'кор же остался наедине с бывшим Предводителем Форт Вейра. В'кай поначалу порывался вскочить на Сотота и лететь разбираться с М'роном, но Д'кор отговорил его:

\- Сделанного не воротишь. Переубедить нового Предводителя не получится. Он принял решение, и нам пришлось подчиниться, чтобы не допустить куда большего конфликта.

При этих словах Д'кор осознал, что дело действительно могло зайти слишком далеко. Если бы разгорелся большой скандал, то тут уже не только всадники, но и их драконы пошли бы друг против друга. От этой мысли мурашки пробегали по коже - ещё не хватало сражений между крылатыми! Зент тут же успокоил своего всадника, заявив, что он бы никогда не напал на другого дракона. Но Д'кор пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что та же вспыльчивая, как и её всадник, Азота, вполне могла кинуться на Резеката. Вообще, пытаясь хоть как-то осмыслить произошедшее, Д'кор понял, что причиной изгнанию послужило крайне неудачное стечение обстоятельств: начиная с того, что Зент не догнал Ливуту, продолжая гибелью Катата и Т'мена и заканчивая тем, что Н'ес не смог сдержать себя, да ещё и подбил к этому других. Судя по всему, зелёная Азота скоро поднимется в брачный полёт - по-другому объяснить поведение её всадника было невозможно.

В этот момент Д'кор почувствовал собственное острое желание высказать всё наболевшее, и он, перепрыгивая с одного на другое, рассказал о произошедшем В'каю. Тот лишь покачал головой, но его неодобрение относилось не к изгнанникам, а к другим Предводителям Вейра, принявшим такое скоропалительное решение.

\- А я-то раньше считал М'рона разумным человеком, но его истинная сущность оказалась совсем другой. Что же будет дальше с Форт Вейром? Когда я улетал оттуда, то был уверен в тебе и будущем всех всадников. А теперь... я уже ни в чём не уверен.

\- Ну, М'рон теперь справится с управлением, даже слишком хорошо справится, - несколько язвительно ответил Д'кор. - Ведь он теперь будет иметь дело только с теми, кого он хорошо знает. Но вот в чём проблема: до меня и раньше доходили слухи, что всадники Телгара и Плоскогорья обирают холдеров, а теперь поведение Тейги и одобрение со стороны М'рона убедили меня в том, что это происходит не в первый и не в последний раз. А ведь всадники не за побрякушки сражаются с Нитями...

\- Увы, мы и тут ничего не можем поделать. Я утратил своё влияние, когда отдал управление Вейром тебе, ну а теперь и ты не сможешь остановить поборы. Одобрить это, конечно, нельзя, но и прекратить тоже невозможно. Теперь, когда М'рон и Тейга встали во главе старейшего на Перне Вейра, они не остановятся... - В'кай снова покачал головой. Д'кору даже показалось, что на его лице прибавилось морщин.

\- А молодняк? Они же сделали из Л'гила бездумную куклу, послушную их воле! И совершат то же самое с недавно Запечатлевшими всадниками Форта! Килими ещё минимум Оборот придётся терпеть выходки Тейги, постоянно принижающей младшую Госпожу! Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? - в отчаянии вскричал Д'кор.

\- Боюсь, что нет. Теперь, когда вы стали изгоями, вас вряд ли кто послушает. Особенно такие, как М'рон, - В'кай поморщился, произнеся это имя. - А теперь прошу меня простить. Кажется, мне, как и Леару, нужно сейчас побыть одному.

\- Думаю, это желание сейчас у всех, - откликнулся Д'кор, показывая на пляж. Почти все всадники и драконы отдалились друг от друга; каждый остался наедине со своими переживаниями. Да и сам он сейчас хотел уйти в сторонку и сидеть в тени скалы, пока его дракон купается, и чтобы их никто не беспокоил...

 

Глава десятая

 

В следующие несколько дней всадникам пришлось поневоле смириться со своим изгнанием. Да и размышлять было особо некогда: чтобы обустроиться на новом месте, ушло немало времени. Некоторые всадники остались жить в старинном холде, где обнаружились пристройки, сделанные явно для драконов - наверняка эти импровизированные вейры были сооружены недавно, по требованию Ф'бена или ещё кого-то из предателей. Впрочем, далеко не все решили жить там, по сути, согласившись с тем, что их не просто изгнали, а ещё и приравняли к предателям. Поэтому на второй же день Д'кор собрал остальных всадников, чтобы облететь остров. При тщательном осмотре местности с воздуха они обнаружили несколько горных речек, небольшую рощицу фруктовых деревьев, затерянную в джунглях, заросли холодилки, а также вполне уютные пещеры неподалёку от давно потухшего вулкана. Правда, подземное жилище облюбовали дикие кошки, на которых пришлось организовать охоту. Драконы высадили всадников выше по горному скалистому склону, куда хищники вряд ли могли добраться, а сами с рёвом ворвались в пещеры, хватая дико мяукающих кошек когтями, а затем разрывая их. Душераздирающие предсмертные вопли доносились даже до всадников, которые понимали, что, если бы не внезапность атаки, драконам пришлось бы несладко. Единственный, кому пришлось поволноваться - Б'рак, чей голубой Хент неудачно налетел на кошку, и та полоснула его в бок. Дракон взревел от боли и одним ударом лапы размозжил голову противника. Хорошо, что все всадники догадались взять с собой побольше холодилки - неизвестно, когда удастся наварить новую порцию, а помощь Хенту требовалась немедленно. Дракон, едва вырвавшись из пещеры, подлетел к своему всаднику, который тут же вытащил из мешка, притороченного к седлу, склянку с бальзамом и обработал рану. Через несколько дней только небольшой шрам напоминал о произошедшей неприятности. Остальные драконы быстро расправились с кошками, которыми тут же полакомились. Всадники особо не возражали - всё равно им не удастся побывать на Встрече и продать ценную шкуру диких кошек.

Когда пещеры освободились, их тщательно обследовали. Обустроить под жильё для драконов и всадников оказалось небольшой проблемой; Л'тул даже нашёл одну из пещер, подходящую для Площадки Рождений - хоть вулкан и давно потух, но земля в той пещере всё равно подогревалась. Д'кор распорядился натаскать туда мешками песка; остальные всадники с воодушевлением стали расселяться по пещерам. Позже изгои посовещались и решили назвать это место Вейром Йерне, а Д'кора - его Предводителем. Конечно, неофициально - кто же будет признавать за изгнанниками право на Вейр или холд?..

В первые несколько дней, когда всадники обживались в новом месте, а заодно учились многому из того, что раньше делали за них женщины Нижних Пещер - добывать и готовить еду (заодно охотиться и рыбачить), обрабатывать раны и многому другому, необходимому в повседневной жизни, - тренировкам уделялось мало внимания. Но, как только быт постепенно наладился, Д'кор настоял на том, что им просто необходимо провести тренировку: рано или поздно Падение пройдёт и над островом Йерне. Единственное, что изгнанникам разрешили периодически брать на севере - запасы огненного камня. М'рон настоял, чтобы прилетал для этого всегда В'кай. Тот не возражал, но при первой же встрече высказал Предводителю Форта всё, что думает об его скоропалительном решении. М'рон в ответ заявил, что никогда не простит бунта против него, тем не менее выделить огненный камень для тренировок и сражений с Нитями не отказался.

В'кай и Дж'коб согласились сбрасывать сверху побеги лиан, которые имитировали Нити. Д'кору пришлось очень постараться, чтобы вернуть былое взаимодействие всадников, но все согласились, что прежняя тактика подходит для них лучше, чем та, которую практиковал М'рон. Единственной сложностью было не очень большое количество всадников, и Д'кор опасался, что, если кто-то получит ожог или ранение, то это приведёт к нарушению строя. Поэтому пришлось отрабатывать этот момент: того, кто попал под лиану, просили вернуться в Вейр, и остальные старались заменить его либо приспособиться к тому, что поддержки сбоку больше нет. Иногда Д'кор намеренно убирал из строя того или другого дракона со всадником, а то и нескольких, чтобы проверить, как быстро остальные смогут перестроиться. Пару раз он и сам возвращался в Вейр, доверяя командование Л'тулу, С'лону или ещё кому-нибудь из коричневых, а то даже из голубых (один раз даже передал управление боем Лите) - бронзовых больше не было. Конечно, Сотот или Ниггурат ещё могли принять участие в сражение с Нитями, и поэтому Д'кор просил их через Зента спуститься к остальным, сам поднимаясь выше, чтобы сбрасывать лианы. Тем не менее он старался обходиться без бронзовых - всадникам придётся привыкнуть, что теперь каждый из них может стать командиром, если другой получит ранение.

Всё это время, пока изгнанники заселяли остров, тренировались, охотились, собирали фрукты и холодилку, Д'кор мало обращал внимания на тот факт, что вокруг слишком много буйной зелени. Но однажды, когда они тренировались над джунглями, он содрогнулся от мысли, что может случиться, если хоть одна Нить будет упущена всадниками... и чуть не упал с Зента, осознав, что вот уже больше четырёх десятков Оборотов никто не защищал этот остров. 'Неужели Падений здесь вообще не было? Да нет, никак не может быть - Нити валятся над всем Перном, даже над пустошами и океаном, без разбора. Не могли же они обойти этот остров? Тогда почему же здесь сплошная зелень вместо пустыни? - вопросы мелькали в голове один за другим, и чем дольше Д'кор об этом задумывался, тем больше становилось загадок. - Как выжил здесь Леар? И что он подумал о всадниках, когда здесь произошло Падение? Ведь если растительность каким-то образом выжила, то получается, что мы, всадники, якобы всё время врём холдерам об опасности Падений и угрозе опустошения... Но ведь это действительно так! Стоит хоть одной Нити зарыться в землю, как за несколько часов она уничтожает всё живое вокруг себя в радиусе десяти и более метров! А если падают тысячи Нитей? Этот остров давно должен был превратиться в пустыню...'

Но перед взором Д'кора по-прежнему вставала буйная зелень - деревья, названий которых он не знал, поскольку на севере таких не водилось, огромные толстые лианы, обвивавшие их, вымахавшие очень высокими кусты холодилки... Зент тоже был в растерянности: он никак не мог понять, как это что-то могло выжить на острове без защиты драконов.

Д'кор до того растерялся, что перестал обращать внимания на сражение вокруг него и попал под несколько лиан. Он показал остальным, что якобы сделал это намеренно, и, передав управление Б'раку, попросил Зента приземлиться на небольшом ровном участке среди непролазных джунглей. Возможно, тут падали Нити, и поэтому образовалось пространство между деревьями и кустами?

Предположение развеялось, как дым, едва под лапами Зента хлюпнула земля. Болотце! Дракон тут же рванулся ввысь, почувствовав внизу огромное количество воды, невесть сколько Оборотов подстерегавшей здесь какого-нибудь местного неосторожного зверька. Укорениться в трясине не смогли даже семена огромных деревьев, стоявших чуть в стороне. Зент подлетел чуть поближе и, умело маневрируя, сумел приземлиться между двумя деревьями. Д'кор слез с дракона и принялся задумчиво осматривать местность, гадая, каким же образом всё вокруг смогло выжить после смертоносного дождя Нитей. Делиться с другими всадниками своими размышлениями он пока не спешил, хотя чувствовал, что рано или поздно и остальные зададутся подобными вопросами. Неужели жизнь на Перне возможна и без всадников и драконов? Эта крамольная мысль и у Д'кора, и у Зента вызывала отвращение.

За многие Обороты Прохождения оба не раз видели, что происходит, когда Нити удаётся долететь до земли и зарыться в неё. Всякий раз образовывались огромные круги пустоши - вся зелень, любой жучок и червячок, мелкие животные, всё живое погибало вместе с ненасытной Нитью. Иногда Нить ещё жила, продолжая жадно пожирать траву и кусты, и тогда её уничтожали с помощью ашенотри. Никто не знал, почему некоторые Нити погибали прежде, чем до них добирались наземные команды, но многие предполагали, что бесконечно пожирать всё вокруг себя невозможно. Как бы то ни было, но на опустошённом месте ещё очень долго ничего не росло. Однако здесь, на острове Йерне, всё было совсем по-другому. Д'кор даже боялся представить себе, что случится, если жители севера узнают об этом острове и увидят, что Нити тут ничего не тронули. Несправедливые обвинения в адрес всадников и отказ платить десятину, толпы переселенцев, которые захотят жить на благодатном юге и навсегда забыть о каменных холдах и подчинении лордам... Хаос мог охватить Перн, долго процветавший в относительном мире - если не считать сражений с Нитями. Д'кор осознал, что ни он, ни кто-либо другой из всадников и драконов, проживающих на Йерне, не должны рассказывать об этом острове и его тайне, в которой ещё предстояло разобраться...

Зент по просьбе всадника начал разгребать землю лапами - мало ли, вдруг удастся обнаружить остатки зарывшихся Нитей? Д'кор пристально всматривался, но ничего необычного так и не увидел - земля как земля, разве что червяков слишком уж много. Они торопливо расползались в стороны, спеша спастись от огромных лап дракона. Зент вырыл приличную яму, но Д'кору не удалось обнаружить причину, по которой Нити погибали в этой земле. Тогда всадник принялся осматривать растения и деревья вокруг. Поначалу он тоже ничего странного не видел, но потом заметил на некоторых листьях какие-то отметины - словно заросшие шрамы. Но являлись ли их причиной Нити или что-то другое? Д'кор пожал плечами и взобрался на дракона. Разгадка пока не поддавалась; возможно, удастся её найти во время Падения? Дав себе слово тщательно осмотреть местность повторно, Д'кор взлетел вместе с Зентом и объявил о конце тренировки. Сообщать остальным свои мысли о странной неуязвимости южных растений пока не стал: лучше поговорить об этом после Падения.

Но уже буквально на следующий день выяснилось, что не он один задался подобными вопросами. Поскольку все всадники усиленно занимались сбором продуктов - кто-то рыбачил, кто-то охотился, другие собирали фрукты - то почти все так или иначе обратили внимание на то, что здесь царит жизнь. А поскольку Прохождение близилось к концу, и предполагать, что на острове ни разу не падали Нити, было бы глупо, к Д'кору с вопросами обратились сразу трое всадников. Пришлось спешно созывать общий сбор.

\- Все мы знаем, что случается, когда Нить добирается до земли, - начал Д'кор, - но местность вокруг нас словно защищена от Падений каким-то непостижимым образом. Пустошь здесь только на естественных песчаных пляжах, а растения и деревья не укореняются только на болотистых местах. Всё вокруг цветёт, плодоносит и живёт, но все сорок с лишним Оборотов Прохождения этот остров никто не защищал. - Он услышал общий вздох изумления: до остальных дошло то, на что раньше они внимания не обращали. - Пока что у меня даже нет предположений, в чём тут дело, но я думаю, все вы понимаете, насколько опасно распространять знания о том, что здесь всё живёт, не обращая внимания на Падения. Если об этом узнают лорды, сложно представить, что тогда начнётся. Всадников незаслуженно объявят обманщиками, а на юг ринется толпа переселенцев. Жизнь на Перне изменится очень сильно - могут возникнуть конфликты, особенно если подобная странность только на этом острове, ведь места здесь слишком мало, чтобы расселить всех северян. - Д'кор сделал паузу, во время которой последовал ещё один общий вздох, вызванный испугом. - Поэтому мы должны стараться сохранить это в тайне. Статус изгнанников ещё не гарантирует, что мы не можем вернуться на север - кто знает, может, Предводителями Вейров станут более здравомыслящие люди и разрешат нам вернуться. Поэтому нам всем нужно сделать так, чтобы все надолго забыли о Южном материке. Все знают, что во времена Мориты эпидемия пришла с юга и её разносчиком была дикая кошка. Недавнюю эпидемию вызвали Рос сотоварищи, но принесли они её с этого острова. Нам нужно будет сделать вид, что мы исследовали остров и пришли к выводу: на южном материке находятся слишком много растений и животных, приносящих болезни. Что же касается разгадки, почему здесь всё неуязвимо для Нитей, то надеюсь, что мы найдём ответ в ближайшее Падение. Но помните: вы никому не должны рассказывать об этом - во имя мира на Перне.

Всадники согласно закивали, соглашаясь со словами Д'кора. Все они по-новому смотрели на окружающую их буйную зелень, пытаясь понять, почему же всё на острове выжило, несмотря на Нити. А Д'кор, глядя на них, поневоле задумался: 'А что же будет, если М'рон и ему подобные обратят внимание на происходящее здесь?' Эта мысль повергла его в ужас; некстати вспомнились и сообщники Роса - В'хал и Ф'бен, которых после разоблачения никто не видел. И это не говоря про тех несчастных жителей Исты, которых Рос похитил для работы в холде! Вряд ли они поверили его байкам про то, что холд находится в малоисследованной области Исты... Оставалось только надеяться, что все эти люди не захотят вспоминать о своём пребывании здесь. Хорошо ещё, что Леар стал добровольным отшельником и пока что не задавал лишних вопросов. Но они у него наверняка возникнут, как только пройдёт Падение...

Д'кор махнул рукой, стараясь успокоиться. Он знал, что всадники - даже такие, как В'хал и М'рон - не будут распространяться о благодатном юге, догадываясь, что им не избежать гнева со стороны холдеров. Леар наверняка останется на Йерне и никому ничего не расскажет, а истанцы вряд ли захотят разговаривать с кем-либо о тех днях, когда были вынуждены работать на Роса. 'Лучше продолжать жить спокойно, чем терзаться сомнениями и страхами', - решил Д'кор и отправился в свой вейр.

 

Глава одиннадцатая

 

Падение состоялось лишь спустя месяц и ещё несколько дней после изгнания. К этому времени всадники уже привыкли к своему новому дому, научились справляться со всем сами, без помощи женщин из Нижних Пещер. Их не особо интересовало, что происходит на севере, да и драконы старались не общаться с другими Вейрами. Д'кору удалось во время тренировок отработать слаженные действия в любых ситуациях. А ещё все всадники сильно загорели, а их драконы почувствовали бодрость духа - отличный климат и почти ежедневные купания в море явно пошли всем на пользу.

Поскольку ни у Д'кора, ни у В'кая не было таблиц для расчёта Падений на Южном материке, то приходилось ежедневно отсылать дозорных всадников в разные концы острова. Впрочем, никто не возражал: ведь даже находясь в дозоре, можно было погреться на пляже или искупаться. К тому же дозорные сменялись каждые шесть часов. Единственной проблемой стала ночная смена, поскольку жаркий климат острова никак не мог обезвредить Нити, как это часто случалось на севере - холодные температуры превращали их в чёрную пыль. Впрочем, каждый изгнанник понимал, что их обязанность - защищать остров, который стал им домом, поэтому все согласились с введением ночной смены. Но первое Падение началось всё же ярким солнечным днём.

Сигнал о приближающихся Нитях передал голубой Хент Б'рака. Они заметили фронт Падения над морем неподалёку от южной оконечности острова. Получив координаты от Хента, драконы и их всадники переместились туда Промежутком и практически сразу образовали боевой строй. Первая порция огненного камня уже тщательно пережевывалась каждым драконом; спустя минуту в небесах над Йерне появились первые всполохи огня, уничтожающие Нити. Сражение отвлекло от посторонних мыслей - все старались сосредоточиться, так как каждый чувствовал, что их мало, и нельзя, чтобы кто-то выбыл из строя. Если Нити падали слишком густым потоком и оказавшиеся на их пути драконы не могли выжечь сразу всех врагов, другие подстраховывали и, приблизившись, выжигали остатки.

Где-то через час подобного сражения Д'кор почувствовал нарастающую усталость, да и Зент тоже: ему слишком часто приходилось прыгать в Промежуток, чтобы помочь другим. Остальные драконы и всадники тоже чувствовали утомление, но продолжали вести бой. Дж'коб, к сожалению, ничем не мог им помочь: его старые раны были слишком серьёзны, хоть его Ниггурат и рвался в бой. Впрочем, изгнанникам повезло: Падение лишь частично затрагивало остров Йерне, и теперь постепенно уходило на восток, к морю. Д'кор облегчённо вздохнул, но в то же время и ужаснулся: а что, если в следующий раз Нити пройдут над всей территорией острова? Сегодня удалось обойтись без потерь и ранений - только один голубой дракон немного повредил крыло во время неудачного манёвра. Но что будет при полноценном Падении? Их слишком мало...

Сражение над островом длилось где-то ещё четверть часа. И только в самом конце нескольким Нитям удалось пролететь сквозь строй драконов и упасть в заросли неподалёку от пляжа. Д'кор через Зента передал командование С'лону, велев довести сражение до конца и убедиться, что Нити дальше будут падать над морем. Сам он поспешил вниз - посмотреть, каким образом растения защитятся от Нити.

Уже подлетая к зарослям, Д'кор увидел на листьях кустарников характерные отметины, которые сейчас постепенно зарастали. 'Выходит, что Нить пролетела через листья, полакомившись ими, но те каким-то образом восстановились', - подумал Д'кор. Зент опустился ещё ниже, туда, где жадная Нить пыталась пожрать траву, и... ей это не удавалось - зелень тут же восстанавливалась, мало того, она словно сопротивлялась врагу. Повсюду сновали те самые червячки, которых ещё в прошлый раз увидел Д'кор. Нить сделала движение, чтобы заглотить их, уничтожила одного червяка... и затихла. 'Мертва', - подтвердил Зент, вместе со всадником изумлённо смотря на то, как Нить постепенно разлагается, а червяки пожирают её останки. 'И вот эта мелочь... справляется с напастью лучше драконов?' - удивился Д'кор. 'Лучше нас никто не справится', - уверенно и несколько оскорблённо заявил Зент. Но доказательство обратного оба только что видели...

Гонут сообщил Зенту, что Падение ушло на запад, в море. Драконы и всадники возвращались в свой импровизированный Вейр. Но С'лон и Гонут, почувствовавшие смятение Зента, приземлились рядом с Д'кором. Коричневый всадник с удивлением воззрился единственным глазом на умершую, пожираемую червями Нить. Впрочем, изумление довольно быстро сменилось яростью.

\- Я много Оборотов рисковал жизнью! Я потерял свой глаз! Мы с Гонутом постоянно сражались в небесах Перна! - его сварливые восклицания разносились по открытой местности. - А теперь мы увидели, как эти... эти твари... низшие, неразумные существа... перечёркивают всю жизнь всадников и драконов!!

С'лон с силой топнул ногой, раздавив и Нить, и червяков. Д'кор попытался успокоить коричневого всадника, хотя и был с ним кое в чём согласен. Увидеть, что здесь, на юге, драконы и вовсе не нужны, что их успешно заменяют мелкие червяки... Для любого всадника это станет шоком; а для холдеров - отличным поводом перестать выплачивать десятину и переселиться на юг... Сегодняшнее Падение ушло на запад, где за водами залива лежал огромный незаселённый континент. Если эти червяки водятся и там... Д'кор содрогнулся. Места на Южном хватит всем холдерам, но всадники останутся не у дел, как и их драконы.

'Мы всегда будем нужны Перну', - уверенно заявил Зент, передав это и Гонуту. У С'лона и Д'кора прибавилось уверенности, но оба больше смотреть не могли на копошащихся вокруг червяков. Всадники прекрасно понимали, что никто на севере не должен узнать о том, что они только что увидели.

'Керит прилетел', - неожиданно сообщил Зент. Д'кор поморщился: как не вовремя! Впрочем, он поспешил взобраться на дракона и задать координаты пляжа, о которых знали немногие северные всадники, но Ф'тай был в их числе. С'лон тоже поторопился покинуть место, где его привычный мир чуть не перевернулся с ног на голову. Он как один из помощников Д'кора, счёл своим долгом встретить Предводителя Бендена.

Восемь холодящих мгновений Промежутка - и они снова под палящим южным солнцем. Керит уже успел приземлиться на пляж. Зент и Гонут вскоре приземлились рядом с ним. Всадники спустились с драконов и поприветствовали друг друга.

\- Что привело тебя к нам, изгнанникам? - постарался как можно беззаботнее спросить Д'кор.

\- Остальные Предводители Вейров решили, что нехорошо совсем уж бросать вас на произвол судьбы, и потому выбрали меня в качестве того, кто будет держать связь, - ответил Ф'тай. - А поскольку я нашёл старые таблицы расчёта Падений над всем Перном, то решил узнать, как вы сегодня справились с Нитями.

\- Что ж, справились мы неплохо, но нам повезло, что Падение лишь зацепило остров и ушло в сторону континента, где никто не живёт, - ответил Д'кор.

\- Если б это было так, - вздохнул Ф'тай. - Вчера я заинтересовался, куда это могли подеваться Ф'бен и В'хал. Керит попытался дозваться до их драконов, но не сумел. Тогда я предположил, что они где-то на юге. А поскольку вы с ними ещё не сталкивались, то они явно переселились на континент. Поэтому Керит полетел от этого пляжа на запад и, совсем немного пролетев над морем, мы увидели очертания материка. А вскоре обнаружили две травяные хижины, по виду недавно покинутые. Похоже, там был их временный лагерь, но они почему-то решили забраться ещё дальше, а куда - неизвестно. Но самое странное не это...

Д'кор похолодел, уже предполагая, что сейчас произнесёт наблюдательный Ф'тай.

\- Я обратил внимание, что повсюду - и на острове, и на материке, буйная зелень, настоящие джунгли, и это несмотря на постоянные Падения Нитей - только за последний Оборот они происходили здесь как минимум трижды, я это специально подсчитывал. Вы случайно не знаете, в чём тут дело?

'Стоит ли доверять Ф'таю? - задумался Д'кор. - С одной стороны, хорошо бы никто не знал об этом, с другой, он всадник достаточно честный и вряд ли проговорится остальным, если его об этом его попросить молчать...' Тяжело вздохнув, он произнёс:

\- Знаем. Только тебе вряд ли это понравится. Вот С'лон даже слушать не хочет, - добавил Д'кор, увидев, как коричневый всадник торопливо взбирается обратно на Гонута. Как только они улетели, Ф'тай услышал подробный рассказ. Впрочем, он отреагировал не так вспыльчиво, как С'лон:

\- Да уж, ничего хорошего не будет, если об этом узнают на севере. Ну уж во всяком случае не от меня, и точно - не от вас. Будем стараться держать всё в тайне. Я ещё прилечу на днях - мне хотелось бы разобраться, как так получилось, что об этих червяках все забыли, каким образом они вдруг сумели переплыть залив и оказаться на острове, а также как им удаётся бороться с Нитями. А пока мне надо вернуться в Бенден и доложить остальным, что вы успешно отразили Падение.

Ф'тай проворно взобрался на Керита и махнул рукой на прощание. Едва бронзовый дракон взлетел, как через секунду он исчез в Промежутке. Д'кор ещё некоторое время постоял на пляже, пытаясь примириться с мыслью, что какие-то червяки могут успешно заменить драконов в борьбе с Нитями. Вот только людей они всё равно не защитят - под открытым небом от Падения будет некуда скрыться. А значит, драконы всё равно будут нужны Перну. Сделав такой вывод, Д'кор уже собирался в Вейр Йерне, но в этот момент Зент взвыл. Этот холодящий душу вопль означал у драконов только одно: тоску по собрату, навсегда ушедшему в Промежуток. На мгновение Зент замолчал, а затем взвыл ещё раз. 'Двое погибших? Но кто?' - спросил у него Д'кор. Дракон ответил не сразу, пытаясь понять, как произошла трагедия. Затем произнёс: 'Пиата и Ниарлет ушли безвозвратно. Вы считаете их всадников предателями, но драконы всегда едины. Мы всех погибших собратьев провожаем, когда они уходят в Промежуток'.

\- Но как это произошло? - от волнения Д'кор заговорил вслух, хотя рядом был только Зент, с которым достаточно общаться мысленно.

'Их всадники смогли вычислить сегодняшнее Падение и потому вчера начали искать другое место для жилья. Но сегодня они не смогли удержать драконов, инстинктивно рвущихся в бой. Их было только двое против огромного скопища Нитей'. 'Если бы В'хал и Ф'бен больше внимания уделяли своим драконам, то сумели бы отговорить их бросаться в бой', - ответил Д'кор. Как бы он ни относился к всадникам, погибших драконов всегда было жаль. 'Они сражались как герои, искупив свою вину', - добавил Зент.

Д'кор согласился со своим драконом и как-то отстранённо посмотрел в небо. Не успел он прийти в себя и опомниться после всего пережитого, как неожиданно над пляжем появилась золотая королева. 'Коранта?' - обращаясь не то к ней, не то к всаднику, спросил Зент. И тут же получил подтверждение. Молодая королева и её всадница Килими прибыли на остров Йерне раньше, чем Коранта должна была научиться летать.  
Глава двенадцатая

 

За тот месяц, что всадники пребывали на острове, Леар поневоле свыкся с мыслью, что желанного одиночества уже не достичь. Конечно, его старались не беспокоить, но, как и раньше, когда совсем рядом жили другие всадники и холдеры, у Леара не получалось почувствовать себя совсем уж отшельником. К тому же, во время одного из своих путешествий по острову он наткнулся на кладку файров чуть в стороне от побережья. Леар хотел пройти мимо, но громкое гудение привлекло его внимание. Он догадался, что попал на Рождение, и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как файры один за другим вылупляются, а затем с голодными криками летят к морю - вылавливать мелких рыбин и водоросли. Неожиданно один из новорождённых направился к Леару и громко запищал, видимо, учуяв добытых отшельником клешнезубов, которых тот тащил в заплечном мешке. Обычно чёрствое, сердце Леара сжалилось над крошечным голубым файром. Отойдя чуть в сторону от остальных (ещё не хватало Запечатлеть сразу нескольких!), отшельник вытащил раков из мешка и принялся скармливать их файру, который тут же жадно набросился на еду.

Став владельцем файра, Леар начал несколько по-другому относиться к всадникам. С одной стороны, он осознал всю глубину и полноту той эмоциональной связи, что возникала во время Запечатления; с другой, недоверие к роду крылатых несколько возросло после Падения. Он и раньше поневоле задумывался, каким образом на юге удалось выжить растениям и животным. А непосредственно после Падения решил пройтись по окрестностям и посмотреть, что же происходит с пропущенными Нитями - Леар решил, что сорока семи драконов недостаточно. Совершенно случайно получилось, что отшельник уже собирался выйти из зарослей, пересечь пляж и отправиться на юг острова, как вдруг он услышал голоса всадников. Леар поневоле стал свидетелем разговора Ф'тая и Д'кора. Необъяснимая ярость овладела разумом. 'Решили всё держать в тайне?! - мысленно возмутился Леар. - Боитесь, что больше не нужны Перну? Что ж, у вас не получится долго хранить свой секрет. Это ж надо - червяки справляются с Нитями лучше драконов! Думаю, об этом должны узнать на севере...'

Леар не смог бы сейчас объяснить, как и почему возникли эти крамольные мысли. Возможно, свою роль сыграла зависть - когда-то давно он мечтал стать всадником, и теперь злился, что в Поиске его холд обходили стороной. 'А ведь я мог бы Запечатлеть дракона, раз файра удалось! - думал он. - Эти всадники... привыкли распоряжаться судьбами других'. Негодовал Леар ещё и по той причине, что один бронзовый отказался доставить его в Морской холд Форта, и пришлось садиться на корабль, который сбился с курса, попал в шторм и разбился неподалёку от острова Йерне. Из всех пассажиров выжить удалось только ему, превосходно умеющему плавать. Поначалу Леару нравилась жизнь в одиночестве; он даже свыкся с мыслью, что стал отшельником. Но снова вмешались всадники - сперва те предатели, что вместе с Росом похищали людей и заставляли работать в местном холде, а затем и прибывшие недавно изгнанники.

Так или иначе, гнев и ярость настолько овладели Леаром, что он поспешил вытащить из своего заплечного мешка выделанную кожу. Неподалёку от пляжа было много глины, из которой он сделал себе посуду. 'Надеюсь, я ещё не разучился писать', - подумал Леар и оторвал веточку от одного из ближайших кустов. Он помнил, как один из гостей холда хвалился способностями файров доставлять послания, и теперь собирался написать о тайне всадников. Леар рассчитывал, что его голубой Рыбак сумеет понять, куда ему нужно отправиться. Во время общения с всадниками отшельник усвоил, что для перемещения через Промежуток необходимо очень чётко представить себе то место, куда нужно попасть. Леар хорошо помнил только свой родной холд Красные Пески, затерянный на дальнем побережье Исты, но надеялся, что весть, которую он передаст через файра, быстро разнесётся благодаря барабанной связи.

Он так увлёкся составлением послания, что не обратил внимания ни на скорбный крик драконов, ни на то, что его файр, смущённый мыслями хозяина, как-то странно себя ведёт. Отлетев в сторону от Леара, Рыбак метался в воздухе туда-сюда, словно пытаясь разорвать ту связь, что возникла у них при Запечатлении...  
Килими торопливо спустилась с Коранты и сняла лётный шлем. Д'кор поразился, как осунулось, помрачнело её лицо; глаза Килими покраснели - она явно недавно плакала. Он с ужасом представил себе, как ей пришлось жить в обществе Тейги весь этот... месяц? 'Нет, вряд ли. Судя по тому, как выросла Коранта, прошло больше Оборота, а значит, Килими воспользовалась межвременным Промежутком', - сделал вывод Д'кор.

\- Ты не представляешь, что творится в Форт Вейре, - с трудом произнесла Килими. Глубоко вздохнув, она попыталась взять себя в руки. А затем высказала всё наболевшее и накопившееся: - Тейга... она даже не хотела, чтобы меня обучали прыжкам через Промежуток куда-либо, кроме этого острова... Хорошо, что Ф'тай вызвался мне помочь. Он объяснил мне и про прыжки через время, сказал, что я должна отправиться в прошлое и это почему-то очень важно... А я только рада была покинуть Вейр. Новый наставник молодёжи... он предпочитает мужчин. Всех девочек - всадниц зелёных и меня, золотую, они ни во что не ставили, издевались, избивали... Они заявили, что отныне постараются, чтобы зелёные выбирали только парней. Всех зелёных всадниц отправили в Бенден, сказав, что они не способны сражаться в одном строю с всадниками Форт Вейра. Мальчикам тоже досталось, наставник кнутом выбил из них все своевольные мысли... А Тейга постоянно старалась сделать так, чтобы моя золотая недоедала и получала меньше масла. Она завидовала мне, что мужчины Вейра - даже М'рон! - поглядывают на меня. Тейга даже запретила мне петь и играть вечерами! - Килими всхлипнула, слёзы покатились по её лицу, но она, упрямо качнув головой, вытерла их. - И все до единого старшие всадники Вейра позволяют себе требовать от холдеров подарки - украшения, ткани, кинжалы... Ф'таю было противно видеть это, когда он прилетел, откликнувшись на зов Коранты - она отчаянно искала того, кто поможет нам освоить прыжки через Промежуток. Мы обе желали как можно скорее покинуть Форт Вейр.

Д'кор успокаивающе произнёс в ответ, осторожно поглаживая Килими по спине:

\- Не волнуйся и не переживай. Здесь никто не будет над тобой издеваться, это я обещаю твёрдо. Вот только интересно, зачем Ф'тай отправил тебя в прошлое?

\- Он не объяснил, - растерялась Килими.

'Я не хотел вас отвлекать, но это важно, - неожиданно вмешался Зент. - Маленький друг в ужасе; он растерян. Судя по всему, его хозяин замыслил что-то плохое'.

'Где они?' - спросил Д'кор. 'Маленькими друзьями' Зент называл файров, а поскольку, кроме самого всадника, на острове был только один владелец огненной ящерицы - Леар - то Д'кор сразу понял, о ком идёт речь.

'Совсем рядом, там, где много красноватой земли. Вы называете её глиной, - ответил Зент и тут же добавил: - Я попросил Коранту помочь мне повлиять на файра, чтобы он не делал того, что прикажет ему хозяин'.

Д'кор посмотрел на Килими. Та коротко кивнула:

\- Коранта мне сообщила о происходящем. Возможно, именно поэтому Ф'тай и отправил меня в прошлое?

\- Может быть, но сейчас некогда размышлять. Надо скорее лететь туда! - Д'кор торопливо забрался на Зента.

Когда драконы появились над Леаром, тот пытался прицепить к когтям файра какой-то свиток. Маленький голубой отчаянно пытался вырваться из рук отшельника, не в силах ослушаться приказа Коранты - но в то же время не мог и предать хозяина. Леар тщетно пытался успокоить Рыбака.

'Им грозит опасность', - произнёс Зент. Д'кор поглядел вниз... и ужаснулся. К отшельнику, потерявшему бдительность из-за борьбы с файром, с двух сторон подбирались дикие кошки. Драконы взревели, предупреждая Леара об угрозе и пытаясь напугать кошек, но те уже кинулись в атаку. Файр, к лапкам которого отшельник всё же успел прикрепить свиток, пытался вырваться и защитить хозяина. Леар, который всё ещё не видел опасности, со злостью произнёс:

\- Лети туда, куда я тебе велю! Доставь послание в мой холд! На севере должны узнать о том, как их обманывают всадники! Лети в Промежуток!

Это были его последние слова. Ни драконы, ни совсем растерявшийся от противоречивых приказов файр не успели перехватить диких кошек. Хищники в четыре прыжка оказались рядом с Леаром и мощными ударами повалили его на землю. Затем они располосовали ему грудь и принялись отрывать от него куски мяса, жадно пожирая его плоть. Файр отчаянно закричал и... ушёл в Промежуток вместе с прикреплённым к нему свитком.

Зент и Коранта яростно взревели и ринулись вниз. Своими мощными лапами драконы легко разорвали кошек, потерявших бдительность от запаха крови и вожделенного мяса. И только после этого Д'кор с замиранием сердца догадался, о чём написал Леар в свитке, и что он отправил файра доставить послание в северный холд... Он с ужасом представил себе, какую реакцию вызовет послание Леара, и что холдеры действительно пойдут против всадников, начав массовое переселение на юг... И в этот момент, когда Д'кору казалось, что небеса Перна вот-вот перевернутся, Зент и Коранта разом взвыли, провожая погибшего собрата.

'Маленький друг ушёл в Промежуток... навсегда', - с печальными интонациями пояснил Зент. Невиданное дело - драконы почитали память погибшего файра! Но он был достоин таких почестей, ибо так и не выполнил приказа хозяина и предотвратил тем самым назревающий конфликт.

 

Послесловие

 

Через несколько дней после своего прибытия на остров Коранта поднялась в брачный полёт. За несколько минут до этого прилетал Ф'тай, чтобы узнать, как идут дела, и его Керит тоже рванулся в погоню за золотой. И, как ни старались Зент, Ниггурат, а также несколько коричневых (Сотот в полёте участвовать отказался), именно Керит догнал Коранту. Госпожа Бендена, чья королева уже не поднималась в брачные полёты из-за приличного возраста, согласилась передать власть Килими. На собранном Совете Предводителей Ф'тай настоял на том, чтобы помиловать изгнанников и позволить им жить в Бендене. Также он особо отметил, что Д'кор и остальные не теряли времени даром и нашли на острове Йерне доказательства того, что Великий Мор и эпидемия, вызванная Росом, могут повториться, если кто-нибудь снова побывает на юге. Поэтому Предводители Вейров запретили любые полёты на южный континент, равно как и посещение его холдерами. О червячках, которые могут защищать землю от Нитей, все постарались забыть, чтобы не вызывать никаких разногласий между холдерами и всадниками. Правда, они всё равно иногда возникали из-за того, что М'рон и С'кул поощряли всадников своих Вейров принимать 'подарки' за успешное отражение Падений. Тем не менее, вскоре Седьмое Прохождение закончилось, и Перн снова зажил мирной жизнью, без конфликтов и эпидемий. Д'кор и остальные перестали быть изгоями и прекрасно обустроились в Бенден-Вейре - единственном, где поощрялось вольнодумство и порицалось обирание холдеров.

Именно Ф'таю пришла в голову идея временно скрыть от всадников Форта информацию о том, что Килими стала новой госпожой Бендена (она специально не пришла на Совет). Спустя несколько месяцев, когда в Форте подросла Коранта, он прилетел туда и передал Килими координаты из прошлого. Единственное неудобство, которое Килими испытала за прошедшие дни - смутное чувство, будто она превратилась в собственную тень. Но золотая всадница взяла себя в руки и справилась с этим, дав себе слово больше никогда не проявлять слабости перед другими.

 

P.S. По предположению автора, Ф'тай - это предок Ф'лара, М'рон - Т'рона, а С'кул - Т'кула. Описанные события стали предпосылкой к тому, как вели себя Древние всадники.


End file.
